


into Amelia, no la zumba

by patatasyhelado



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, zumba
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patatasyhelado/pseuds/patatasyhelado
Summary: Todo eran risas hasta que Luisita Gómez descubrió que las clases de zumba de su hermana podían ser más interesantes de lo que esperaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: La situación temporal está un poco en el aire, realmente no es muy relevante, pero pongámosle late 90's y early 00's.

**Uno.**

_El gimnasio de la plaza de los frutos_

Luisita fumaba demasiado. Uno, dos, tres cigarrillos al día no era una mala oferta, pero el problema aparecía cuando una cajetilla no le duraba más de media semana y tenía a su madre mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado cada vez que sacaba el mechero del bolso. Y lo había intentado: Por activa, por pasiva, con chicles, parches, mordiendo bolis o mordiendo a su propia hermana de la angustia cada vez que le entraba el mono. Pero era imposible, siempre acababa cayendo en la tentación de pasar por el estanco, que, para colmo, había _pocos_ en Madrid, y el remedio, acababa siendo peor que la enfermedad.

Por eso se había rendido, diciéndose a sí misma que de algo tendría que morirse, y en aquellos instantes, atravesaba el salón con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, —apagado—, y el pelo alborotado de dar vueltas en la cama.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar? —. Ni siquiera un: _buenos días, Luisita_ o un: _¿Qué tal has dormido, Luisi?_ , Absolutamente nada. Su hermana María la saludó con la pregunta del mes y el estridente ruido de la batidora que parecía tener entre manos algo para nada apetecible.

— Bueno, María, no todos podemos hacerlo a la primera como tú. — Contestó la rubia con amargura mientras que arrugaba la nariz al ver como su hermana vertía un extraño líquido de color verde sobre un vaso de cristal. — ¿Se puede saber a quién vas a envenenar con eso? — Preguntó, en una fina línea entre la ironía y la verdad: Por la tonalidad y los _grumitos_ que tenía aquella bebida Luisi estaba casi segura que un mísero sorbo podría llegar a matarla.

— _Caramba_ , Luisi, qué exagerada eres. — María rodó los ojos y miró la extraña mezcla tratando de disimular la cara de pocos amigos que el aspecto le producía. — ¿Tú no te has leído la _Cosmopolitan_?, pues _cariño_ , esto es lo _último_.

— ¿Lo _último_ de qué? — Preguntó la rubia tratando de entender a su hermana, la cual acabó suspirando frustrada.

— Pues de todo, Luisi, de todo, _caramba_. — Respondió María ya un poco cansada de las preguntas de su hermana.

— Bueno, pues, bébetelo, ¿No? — Insinuó la rubia, esta vez con cierta picardía mientras terminaba por encenderse el cigarrillo y le daba una calada.

— En eso estoy. — María miró al fondo del vaso una vez más. Brócoli, ¡Pero si ella odiaba el brócoli!, y encima acelgas… además, eso olía fatal… Finalmente, se llevó la taza a la boca para mojarse los labios con sutileza. — _Hmmm_ , riquísimo. — Se atragantó a decir. A rayos. A rayos sabía aquella mierda. Por dentro, María maldijo a la cosmo y a todos y cada uno de sus editores mientras con una sonrisa por fuera, dejaba la taza sobre la encimera y se iba muy campante a por el resto de sus cosas. — Bueno, pues el resto para después de la clase. — Sentenció como si nada. Luisita la miró con intenciones y negó con la cabeza mientras que dejaba caer la ceniza sobre el cenicero.

— Pero tápalo, que se le van las _vitaminas…_ — Se burló Luisita mientras miraba a la pobre y desamparada bebida que, definitivamente, nadie en aquella casa, se iba a beber.

— _Qué graciosa._ — Replicó María con rintintín. — Habría que verte a ti haciendo zumba, cariño.

— Pues súper bien, hija. ¿No me viste bailando en el baile de fin de curso? — El auge de su carrera como bailarina: Bajo la voz de _Katrina and The Waves_ y su _Walking on Sunshine_ ; un escenario en el patio del colegio y Luisita sintiéndose como una verdadera actriz de Hollywood bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y la vieja cámara de su padre.

— Luisi, que eso fue ya hace años, eh, por favor. — Replicó María, negando con la cabeza. Cuando a su hermana se le metía algo en ese coco tan impertinente que tenía, no había quién se lo sacase. Y aún seguía pidiéndole a Manolita que le contase lo orgullosos que se habían sentido cuando la habían visto hacer esas piruetas de segunda sobre un tablado de madera.

— Bueno, pero bailar es como montar en bici, María. Lo sigo teniendo en la sangre. — Contestó la rubia, demasiado dispuesta. — Oye, que cuando quieras te lo demuestro. — Añadió con chulería. — Vamos, si no tienes miedo de que me convierta en la alumna estrella de tu clase de _zuma._

— _Zumba, Luisi, zumba._ — María negó, y entre un suspiro resignado, acabó aceptando el reto de su hermana, por no escucharla más, más que otra cosa. — Venga, te vienes conmigo hoy y vemos qué tal se te da esto.

El rostro de Luisita cambió. _Hoy_. Hoy significaba ya de ya, y ella, en ya de ya, seguía teniendo cero idea en de lo que consistía la _zuma, suma_ o como demonios se llamase el baile de la Cosmopolitan. Pero necesitaba demostrarle a su hermana que era mejor que ella en algo, por lo que debía confiar en sus cualidades natas de bailarina y tirarse a la piscina, ya que, de lo contrario, una vez más, tendría que darle la razón a María y ella se negaba tanto a dejar de fumar como a probar un sorbo de aquella asquerosa bebida.

— Dame unos minutos que me cambio y nos vamos.

María observó como su hermana correteaba hacia la habitación y, aprovechando el quedarse sola, tiró a la papelera lo que quedaba de aquel asqueroso mejunje.

* * *

— Como nos encontremos con los _De la Vega_ yo me piro, eh. — Se quejó Luisi tras cruzarse con Don Carlos en la plaza de los frutos.

— Luisi, esa gente es lo suficientemente estirada como para tener su propio gimnasio en casa, y además, yo no me imagino a Doña Ascensión haciendo zumba, la verdad. — Expuso María, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su hermana antes de atravesar las puertas del gimnasio.

Se trataba de un local pequeño, pero con aires de grandeza y que daba el cante por lo menos, a dos calles de distancia. Extravagante, diría la rubia. Por lo menos, para un barrio como aquel, donde la sobriedad no solo corría por las fachadas de los establecimientos, sino que también, por las cerradas mentes de los viandantes. Si era sincera, le sorprendía no haber oído a su padre quejándose de la ostentosidad de aquel lugar, o por lo menos, a la Gertru y su séquito dando cazorelazos a su alrededor. Durante el camino, su hermana le estuvo relatando que, al parecer, la dueña acababa de mudarse de Zaragoza y se había instalado hacía dos días en el hotel hasta encontrar un piso decente en Madrid.

El interior era más grande de lo que esperaba: Estaba formado por una recepción pequeña junto a la puerta, en aquellos instantes vacía, y dos salas separadas por un cristal que permitía ver todo lo que sucedía en el interior. La primera estaba llena de máquinas que ya empezaban a angustiar a la rubia. Quizás no estaba hecha para el ejercicio, porque con solo mirar al hijo del carnicero corriendo en la cinta, se estaba cansando.

— María, yo creo que mejor te voy a mirar y luego ya si eso… veo si me uno.

María miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada. Mentiría si decía que no sabía que aquello iba a suceder: — ¿Pero tú no decías que llevabas el baile en las venas?

Luisita caviló unos segundos en encontrar su respuesta, mordiéndose el labio mientras que intentaba encontrar alguna excusa que la salvase de tener que unirse a aquella tortura junto a su hermana. — Pues sí, María, justo eso, pero es que creo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Una mujer se acercó a su hermana, captando tanto la atención de María como la de Luisita. Y no era para menos, Luisita juraría que era ella la misma que salía en la portada de la _Cosmopolitan_ , y si estuviese de moda, la misma _interviú_. — ¡ _Amelia_ , cariño! — Exclamó su hermana. _Amelia_. Aquel nombre resonó en sus pensamientos mientras que sus ojos se iban solos a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo: alta, esbelta, con unas mallas que se ajustaban a sus piernas como si estuviesen hechas para ella, un top que dejaba poco a la imaginación y, definitivamente algo que ella no se pondría en la vida; el pelo rizado, recogido en una coleta alta y una cita alrededor. En definitiva: Guapa a rabiar. Además estaba segurísima de que era la primera vez que la veía por el barrio, ya que, de no ser así, podría afirmar de que se acordaría hasta de la peca más rebelde de su cuerpo. Se quedó embobada, olvidándose de por qué demonios estaba allí, en mitad de aquel gimnasio y, especialmente, la mil y una razones por las cuales quería marcharse. De repente, la _zumba_ , era su deporte favorito.

— ¿Entonces, tu hermana se nos va a unir hoy? — Volvió a la realidad al darse por aludida. Y tanto que se iba a unir si ella era la profesora: De repente, estaba muy interesada y concienciada en aquel mundo de la vida sana, y no solo eso, la Cosmopolitan y la bebida de color moco eran sus dos cosas favoritas en el mundo entero.

— Pues mira, justo me estaba diciendo Luisi que… — Empezó a decir María, pero Luisita no iba a dejar que su hermana mayor mancillase su reputación como bailarina, o más bien, como amante de la zumba, y sus profesoras. O más bien, el culo de su profesora.

— ¡Que me apunto!, vamos, ¡Preparadísima para ir ahí dentro estoy! — Interrumpió Luisita, haciendo que su hermana la mirase como si acabase de decir la mayor barbaridad del mundo, y que Amelia, dibujase una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. ii: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (An Amelia after midnight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Eva, ya que la idea fue suya en primer lugar.

**Dos.**

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (An Amelia after midnight)_ **  
**

Luisita Gómez se había convertido en una entusiasta de la zumba. O más bien, una _entusiasta_ de mirarle el culo a Amelia mientras que ella misma se tropezaba con pasos desordenados y la voz de Gloria Gaynor haciendo estruendo en la sala: _I Will Survive,_ canturreaba la rubia por la plaza de los frutos.

— ¡Luisi! — La pesada voz de su hermana la hizo pararse en seco, mordiéndose el labio porque, definitivamente, la había pillado. — _Caramba,_ Luisi, que poco más y no te alcanzo… — Comentó su hermana con el ceño fruncido. No podía creerse que, al final, su hermana pequeña, fuese a las clases de _zumba_ con más entusiasmo que ella.

— Hombre, María, es que me he tirado como un _milenio_ esperándote. — Respondió la rubia indignada mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. — Habíamos quedado a las 10:30 y tú seguías durmiendo bien pancha a las 10:27, pues entonces yo he dicho: _No llegamos, María, no llegamos._

María sabía que su hermana era impaciente. Que sumaba los minutos de reloj más rápido que los segundos y que odiaba llegar tarde a los sitios, especialmente, cuando algo le interesaba. Lo que le sorprendía era, que su hermana hubiese encontrado su _vocación_ con esto de la zumba. Vale, que sí, que las clases de Amelia le gustaban hasta a ella, que no había más que ver cómo se había corrido la voz por el pueblo y ahora, hasta Gertru la pollera se había animado a ponerse unas mallas y dar un par de vueltas sobre la pista de baile, pero de ahí a que fuese algo insólito, pues tampoco había que exagerar.

— Bueno, Luisi, pero es que no son ni las once menos veinticinco aún, _caramba._ ¡Ya me podías haber despertado!

Luisita torció los labios desesperada. Cuanto más tiempo se tirase allí parada, más sitios en primera fila estarían siendo ocupados por Gertru y sus secuaces.

— María, hija, es que no lo entiendes, que, si llegamos tarde, ¡Nos quitan la primera fila! — Trató de explicarle como si fuese la cosa más urgente del universo. Y en realidad, para Luisita, ver a Amelia aquella mañana, lo era. Y no por nada, no porque estuviese coladita por su profesora de zumba o porque tuviese algún interés en ella, _en absoluto_ , era más una ambición profesional por ser la mejor de la clase y, obviamente, seguir demostrándole a su hermana que, en definitiva, llevaba el baile en la sangre.

— Bueno, hija, pues tira, tira… — Acabó cediendo María mientras la miraba sin entender muy bien la película y se dejaba arrastrar por el paso apresurado de la rubia.

— Pero bueno, ¡Qué madrugadoras! — Luisita suspiró. Radiante, estaba radiante: Como si hubiese dormido sus ocho horitas de sueño, comido y bebido el agua suficiente y hecho su dosis de ejercicio diaria. (Eso también lo ponía en la Cosmopolitan y estaba segurísima de que Amelia seguía esos consejos al pie de la letra.)

— Mi hermana, aquí como la ves, que se ha aficionado a la zumba. — Contestó María sin darle mucha importancia, aunque Lusita sintió unas repentinas ganas de asesinarla y quedarse tan pancha. — Bueno, Amelia, cariño, me voy a cambiar, que con las prisas, no me ha dado tiempo…— Y esto lo dijo echándoselo en cara a la impaciente de su hermana, antes de desaparecer por la pequeña puerta de madera.

— Así que te gustó la clase de ayer, eh…— Amelia sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa de recepción en la entrada. Luisita se quedó callada unos instantes, aprovechando que no estaba su hermana para analizarla a fondo durante unos segundos: Esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto, dejando que sus rizos rebeldes acariciasen su frente y sus mejillas con suavidad. Luisita sintió una extraña necesidad de colar sus dedos entre su cabellera y enredarse en su mirada hasta perder algo más que el norte. — Uy, qué cara… eso es que no. — Bromeó Amelia ante el ensimismamiento de su acompañante. Sin embargo, Luisita salió del trance rápidamente, tratando de recordar cuál había sido la pregunta de Amelia mientras sentía que sus mejillas adquirían cierta tonalidad carmesí.

— ¿La clase?, ¿A mí?, pues me encantó, Amelia, me encanto, sí, sí. — Mintió, muy convencida. Le había encantado mirarla a ella, pero, ¿Bailar como un pato mareado?, en absoluto. — Vamos, es que a mí, ¿La zumba?, me encanta.

A Amelia pareció gustarle a aquella respuesta, ya que dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Sí?, ¿Ya la habías hecho antes o qué?

— ¿Antes?, ¿La zumba?, uy, sí, sí… vamos, es que yo estoy concienciadísma con esto del ejercicio y la vida sana… De hecho, fíjate tú que ya se lo llevaba yo un tiempo diciendo a mi hermana, eh…

Amelia alzó una ceja y se inclinó un poquito más sobre la mesa que las separaba, acortando la distancia entre ambas y haciendo que el corazón de Luisita se acelerase a parámetros incalculables. _El escote, el escote… ¡Céntrate, Luisa Gómez!, que como siempre dice tu madre: Los ojos bien puestos,_ pensaba la rubia mientras tragaba con fuerza y daba un par de pasitos hacia atrás, por precaución, más que otra cosa.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la morena, bastante sorprendida. Si era sincera, la última impresión que le había dado aquella chica, adorable y terriblemente torpe, había sido la de ser una gurú del deporte, como se definía ella misma. — Pues si te animas algún día, nos podemos ir a correr juntas, que yo salgo casi todos los días antes de venir por aquí, Luisita.

A correr. Juntas. Juntas y correr. Luisita volvió a tragar saliva. — ¡Madre mía, Amelia!, no me extraña que estés en tan buena forma…— ¿Estaba ligando?, sí. ¿Amelia iba a pillar sus indirectas?, pues seguramente: _no,_ porque se le daba fatal. La morena rio, negando con la cabeza antes de morderse el labio.

— Entonces, ¿Te apuntas? — Insistió, y antes de que Luisita pudiese responder, María salió del vestuario, totalmente apunto para la clase de zumba. Luisita aprovechó para vigilar la sala y que estuviese libre por lo menos, un sitio en primera fila. Para su sorpresa, aún no había aparecido nadie.

— ¿Apuntarse a qué? — Intervino su hermana. Luisita bufó exasperada. ¡Capaz era de unirse!, ya se lo estaba imaginando y no le gustaba un pelo.

— Pues le estaba proponiendo a tu hermana salir a correr por las mañanas. — Explicó Amelia, sin dejar de mirar a Luisita. — Aunque aún estoy esperando una respuesta…

— _Caramba,_ Luisi…— Señaló su hermana mientras le daba un codazo con intenciones, aunque a la rubia no le hacía ni pizca de rabia: Si quería ligarse a su profesora de zumba, y sombre todo, _zumbarse_ a su profesora de zumba, tenía que librarse de su hermana, fuese como fuese. — Te estás ganando a pulso ser la alumna favorita, eh…

Luisita gritó por dentro: Pero, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso?!

— María, hija, que Amelia y yo solo estamos compartiendo pasiones—contestó con suficiencia y demasiados aires de grandeza. En realidad, ojalá compartir más de una pasión con ella.

María alzó los brazos en son de paz, sin entender por qué su hermana estaba tan _perro verde_ aquella mañana. Vamos, que no tenía ni idea de qué bicho le había picado. — Solo digo, que tú, saliendo a correr…-

— ¡Pues algo que hago siempre, María! —interrumpió la rubia mordaz. — Vamos, todas las mañanas… Por eso, Amelia, tú y yo nos vamos a ir a correr juntas.

María seguía sin dar pie con bola, pero decidió que eran cosas suyas: Que se estaba volviendo más loca que su hermana y que, definitivamente, no estaba escuchando bien. —Bueno, pues yo me uno también, así aprovecho la mañana…—dijo la morena con tregua.

— ¡Pero!, ¡Pero!, ¡¿Cómo te vas a unir María?!—chilló la rubia, haciendo que ambas mujeres diesen un respingo. — ¡Si a ti a las ocho no hay quien te levante!

—Oye, Luisi, que eso no es verdad, bien que me levanto yo temprano para abrir el _King’s…—_ Se quejó la morena, algo cansada de los sin sentidos de su hermana.

—Ah, ¿Y ahora quién lo abre?, pues el inútil de Gustavo…—gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. María rodó los ojos, por no empezar de nuevo aquella discusión, y acabó suspirando resignada:

—Amelia, no le hagas caso, que está indignada porque no la nombro encargada. — Le explicó a la de rizos, que observaba la situación como si estuviese en un partido de tenis, sin saber muy bien cuándo era su momento para intervenir—Mañana nos vemos a las ocho en la plaza de los frutos, ¿Vale?

Y sin decir mucho más, cuando el reloj marcó las once menos cinco, María se marchó tan campante hacia el interior de la clase, sin darse cuenta de que le acababa de gafar la _cita_ a su hermana. Sin embargo, Luisita no la siguió, más que otra cosa, por aprovechar esos minutos que su hermana le había robado con Amelia.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana, ¿No? —preguntó la morena, tratando de calmar las aguas— Y tranquila, que vas tú primera en la carrera contra tu hermana para ser mi alumna favorita—anunció, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de recepción y seguir los pasos de María hacia el interior.

Luisita se quedó plantada unos segundos, tratando de calmar el ritmo de su corazón antes de ponerse andar, no fuese a ser que acabase desmayándose… _Ay, Amelia…_ suspiró, dando un bote cuando, a través del cristal, pudo ver a Gertru intentando quitarle su sitio en primera fila.

* * *

_Gimme, gimme, gimme (An Amelia after midnight),_ canturreaba Luisita en su cabeza mientras trataba de seguir las voces de _ABBA_ y los pasos que la de rizos marcaba sin que los ojos se le fuesen hacia donde no debía.

— ¡Eso es chicas! —exclamaba la morena, dando palmas mientras que se movía de un lado a otro. Cadera para arriba y cadera para abajo, Luisita sentía que se iba a morir: Estaba sudando como un pollo y encima, tenía calor, mucho calor. Y Amelia no le ayudaba para nada: Era guapísima y para colmo, lo hacía todo bien. La chica se movía como si estuviese hecha para los escenarios o para bailar, mejor dicho, donde le diese la gana. — ¡Un poquito más de energía!

— _Pues ya me dirás tú a mí de donde la saco…_ —gruñó Luisita por lo bajini mientras que trataba de seguir imitando a la morena. Brazos arriba, brazos abajo… Sentía que se iba a marear, que le iba a dar algo... Y ni siquiera pudo suspirar de alivio cuando Amelia dio por finalizada la clase, pues hasta los pulmones agarrotados tenía.

— ¡Luisita! — Se acercó Amelia mientras cargaba el reproductor de CD—. ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cansada? —bromeó al ver la piel, demasiado perlada, y la poca ropa que llevaba encima la rubia.

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó, retóricamente mientras se agachaba y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas—. _Pfff_ , ¿Yo?, qué va, Amelia… ¡Me ha encantado! — Hizo lo que pudo para ponerse recta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y reía de forma nerviosa. La morena dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, más que otra cosa porque pensaba que la rubia estaba siendo irónica, y llevó su mano al brazo de la menor, acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Bueno, _cariño_. —sentenció divertida—. Entonces, nos vemos mañana, ¿No?

_Mañana. Con Amelia. A correr._

Luisita sonrió torpemente. O al menos, hizo una mueca de algo que parecía eso, una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro, Amelia. — Asintió, un par de veces—. Nos vemos mañana.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado intencionada para despedirse, y se quedó mirando como Luisita entraba en el vestuario, más arrastrada por su hermana que otra cosa, y se dejaba la bolsa de deporte en uno de los bancos de madera que ocupaban la clase. La de rizos entrecerró los ojos, poniendo los brazos en jarra y, debía admitir que sí, que se lo pensó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que aquella, _era su oportunidad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ¿Qué creéis que se trae Amelia entre manos?


	3. amante bandido

**Tres**

_amante bandido_

—Pero bueno, Luisita, qué madrugadora…— Señaló su madre mientras terminaba de recoger el desayuno—. Hay tostadas en la cocina, por si te apetecen, cariño.

—Pues sí, mamá, que tengo que coger energía para hoy. — Asintió la rubia muy decidida—. ¿Sabes lo que dice la Cosmopolitan?, que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día—explicó, con voz de _marisabidilla._

—Hombre, Luisita, hija, pero si es que eso te lo he dicho yo siempre, pero claro, como la gente de tu edad solo le hacéis caso a las _modernidades_ esas con el _fisless_ o como demonios se llame…— suspiró la mayor, algo derrotada. Definitivamente, a veces sentía que las cosas que les decía a sus hijos les entraban por un oído y se les salían por el otro.

— _Fitness,_ mamá, _fitness_. — La corrigió la rubia, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Manolita—. Que me lo ha dicho Amelia, además. — Informó mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisilla tonta en los labios: ¡Había que ver lo que le gustaba pronunciar su nombre!

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa _Amelia_? —preguntó la mujer, ya un poco perdida entre tanta Cosmopolitan. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía, eh, que un día a su hija le daba por meterse en una comuna hippie y al otro, pues por ponerse a bailar zumba. Si es que ella, a veces, se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho mal.

—Pues mi profe de zumba, mamá—dijo, como si fuese obvio—. Es que tú no sabes cómo se mueve: _pim, pam, pa’rriba, pa’bajo…_ —explicó, gesticulando más de lo que debería.

— Vale, vale, hija, que a este paso me vas a sacar un ojo… — Se quejó la mujer, huyendo a la cocina antes de que una de las manos de su hija saliese disparada y, como bien había dicho, se quedase tuerta. Al menos, debía admitir que su hija había cogido el deporte con gusto y a eso, pues no podía ponerle pega.

* * *

Cuando María entró por la puerta a las ocho menos cuarto, todas las esperanzas de Luisita por tener un rato a solas con su profesora se fueron al garete. Y lo peor era que su hermana había amanecido totalmente radiante, no como ella, que de los nervios no había pegado ojo y ahora parecía que la había atropellado un camión.

— ¡Buenos días familia! — Saludó María, dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá y acercándose a su hermana, que tenía una cara más larga que la misma muralla china—. ¿Tú qué?, ¿Lista para el _running,_ como dicen los ingleses?

— Me falta cambiarme la camiseta…—contestó la rubia, arrastrando las palabras por el suelo.

— _Caramba,_ Luisi, que yo no te veo muy entusiasmada, eh… —frunció el ceño la mayor—. Vamos, es que ayer cuando te lo dijo _Amelia_ estabas dando saltos de alegría, y hoy, parece que en vez de ir a correr nos vamos de funeral…

Luisita dejó que su hermana siguiese especulando mientras que ella abría la bolsa de deporte y rebuscaba su botellita de agua. Sin embargo, entre camisetas y toallas, sus dedos se cruzaron con algo extraño. Era fino y rugoso: parecía un papel.

Cuando lo sacó, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una nota pequeña. Y porque no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos de admiradores secretos, frunció el ceño algo confundida. Tenía que ser de su padre, de aquella vez que usó esa misma bolsa para ir a Benidorm, pero no parecía un papelito de esos para apuntar recetas o cualquier cosa banal. De hecho, olía a colonia, colonia de mujer…

_Estoy deseando verte mañana._

— ¡No! — Exclamó la rubia. No podía ser: ¡Su padre tenía una amante!, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?, ¿Se lo contaba a su hermana?, ¡¿A su madre?!, no, definitivamente: no. Lo mejor sería afrontar esa situación ella solita y sin ayuda de nadie. Lo mejor, era cantarle ella misma las cuarenta a su padre. ¡Y se iba a enterar como que se llamaba Luisita Gómez!

— ¿Luisi?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto griterío? — En cuanto su hermana cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la rubia escondió la dichosa notita tras sus manos.

—Nada, María, nada—respondió rápidamente—. Que pensaba que me había dejado la botella en clase de zumba, pero no, está aquí. — La señaló con la cabeza, ya que las manos, las tenía bien ocupadas.

— Ay, hija, qué dramática eres por una botella…— _Ay, María, si tú supieses… Que somos una familia rota, R-O-T-A,_ pensaba Luisita, negando con la cabeza mientras que luchaba por no echarse a llorar ante la presencia de su hermana. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?, como su padre lo admitiese todo, y encima, decidiese quedarse con la _amante de Benidorm_ , ya veía que a su madre le daba un infarto y que se quedaba ella sola con sus hermanos pequeños… Y eso no era lo peor, si sus padres se morían, (Ya que, si Marcelino dejaba a Manolita por otra, para Luisita estaba más que muerto), seguramente se acabarían quedando sin casa y… Sacudió la cabeza, no, lo mejor era no pensarlo y darle tiempo al tiempo. Lo importante ahora, era librarse de su hermana e irse a correr con Amelia.

— Hombre, María, que si no me deshidrato. — Se quejó.

—Que sí, que sí. —Asintió, haciendo aspavientos para no darle más importancia—. Que lo que te venía a decir, que tengo que irme a casa porque según Ignacio Joselito tiene fiebre o no sé qué… —explicó como si nada. Al final, iba ser verdad eso de que: El instinto maternal se tiene o no se tiene, no hay punto medio. Y obviamente, su hermana estaba en el segundo.

— Entonces, ¿No te vienes con nosotras a correr? — Ni si quiera se molestó en fingir algo de pena, o en preocuparse por la pobre criatura, qué menos, pero es que a veces, tenemos que soportar las desgracias de otros, para beneficiarnos nosotros mismos… Y esa era su filosofía aquella mañana, además… era demasiado temprano para ser benevolente. 

—Pues hoy no, cariño. —dijo—. Hay que ver, eh… con las ganas que yo tenía…

—Ya. —asintió Luisita—. Una pena…

* * *

— ¿Y tu hermana?, ¿Al final no se viene? — Fue lo primero que dijo Amelia nada más ver que Luisita llegaba sola a la plaza de los frutos, donde habían quedado. Sin embargo, la rubia necesitó unos segundos para contestar aquella pregunta, especialmente porque Amelia se había acompasado al calor que hacía aquella mañana y vamos, que si la veía su padre, la iba a confundir con una de esas suecas que iban a la playa en _bolinguis._

Pero vamos, que ella tampoco se iba a quejar, eh. Que Amelia estaba guapa se pusiese lo que se pusiese y ya le gustaría a ella tener el valor de ir un poco más ligerita de ropa sin acomplejarse por su cuerpo o, lo que era más peligroso, que su madre la matase antes de cruzar el umbral del piso.

—Pues no, Amelia. — Dijo, con ganas de cambiar de tema—. El niño se le ha puesto malo y…

— Vaya, pues qué palo…— Aunque la verdad, si tenía que ser sincera, para Amelia tampoco era una desgracia terrible. — Bueno, pues nos las apañamos tú y yo hoy, ¿No? — Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio mientras que Luisita la miraba casi embobada. Y es que no se cansaba de hacerlo: De repasar sus facciones una y otra vez hasta dar con la conclusión de que era perfecta. Es que hasta se había dado cuenta de las diferentes tonalidades que sus ojos adquirían con los cambios de luz o, por no hablar de la forma en la que atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, como si su única intención fuese robarle algo de cordura a la menor.

— ¿Te parece que empecemos con…? — Empezó, dejando que sus palabras muriesen en el aire durante unos segundos para mirar el reloj. — ¿Unos _treinta minutillos_ para calentar?

_Treinta minutos,_ repitió la rubia en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía como le saltaban todas las alarmas por dentro. ¡¿Pero, cómo iba ella a correrse treinta minutos?!, ¡Y encima para calentar!

— Ay, Amelia, pero es que yo creo que estoy un poco oxidada, eh…—respondió, algo avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada a sus pies como una niña pequeña. Amelia la miró con ternura, acortando la distancia entre ambas y se acercó a ella para tomarle la barbilla con un par de dedos, levantándole así la carita y haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. Luisita sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar ante el contacto, y tuvo que contenerse un suspiro mientras que sus mejillas adquirían cierto tono carmesí.

—Bueno, tú por eso no te preocupes, _cariño_ —susurró la morena. — Lo dejamos en quince, ¿Vale?

— ¿En serio?, pero, yo no quiero ser ninguna carga… o retrasarte…— Añadió, de forma un tanto infantil, pero terriblemente adorable. De hecho, Amelia sentía que se iba a derretir ahí mismo.

— Luisita, tú no eres ninguna carga, eh…— La regañó la morena. — Si es normal, cariño, yo hay días que ni veinte aguanto. — Trató de animarla. — Pero bueno, nos vamos a hacer esos quince y luego te invito a desayunar, ¿Te parece?

¿Eso podía considerarse una cita?

A Luisita, en su cabeza, le gustaba pensar que sí.

* * *

Eran las nueve y media y el barrio ya empezaba a cobrar vida. Los cafés del _Asturiano_ humeaban en las mesas de color rojo y los churritos se paseaban por la plaza de los frutos de la mano de viandantes que iban con tiempo a trabajar. Luisita y Amelia, después de un entrenamiento entre risas y jadeantes conversaciones, aterrizaron en el mismo sitio del cual habían salido casi una hora después. Luisita había descubierto que con ella no importaban los minutos si se le iba la noción del tiempo escuchando como las palabras salían de sus labios. O quedándose atrás mientras corrían, pudiendo ver su esbelta y perfecta figura avanzando por las calles de Madrid como si no hubiese monumento más importante en la capital que ella.

— Bueno, Luisita, eh…— Amelia se acercó a ella con cierto aire juguetón. — Al final, tan oxidada no estabas...

— Ya, Amelia, si es que yo ya te dije que era una experta en la materia. —respondió la rubia, con suspicacia mientras que caminaba, muy pegadita a su compañera.

— Y bien que me lo has demostrado, sí…—admitió, girando la cabeza mientras que rozaba su cadera contra la suya. — Y sorprendido, también—añadió, en un pequeño susurro jocoso, solamente para que Luisita lo escuchase. La menor tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo le pedía alejarse y juntarse más a ella al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente, Amelia la traía loca: En todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Era guapa, lista, bailaba bien… ¿Como ese regalo de navidad bien envuelto que siempre está al final del árbol porque es exactamente lo que querías?, pues así era Amelia, algo que los reyes le habían dejado caer en verano y que, definitivamente, no iba a dejar escapar.

¿Lo único que esperaba?, que no fuese hetero. Porque entonces sí que estaba destinada a morirse.

— ¿Nos sentamos aquí? —preguntó la de rizos, señalando una de las mesas del Asturiano. Al parecer, mantenía la promesa de invitarla a desayunar. — Que yo, lo que digo, lo cumplo siempre.

— Pues sí, que es el mejor bar de todo Madrid, Amelia. —informó la rubia, con parcialidad.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Tienen algo especial? —preguntó la morena interesada mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

—Hombre, Amelia, pues que es mío—dijo divertida como si nada, sin embargo, Amelia la miró con cierta sorpresa:

— ¿También?, jolín, Luisita, eh… _el king's, el bar…_ ahora me dices que el hotel también, ¿No? — Rio, un poco en serio, un poco de broma.

— Uy, no, Amelia, no…—negó la rubia muy rápidamente. — El hotel es de los De la Vega…—empezó, acercándose a la morena para poder susurrarle sin que nadie más se enterase. — Que son unos sin vergüenzas—murmuró por lo bajini, separándose después. — En realidad, el bar es de mi abuelo y el _king’s_ de mi hermana, yo solamente voy de un lado para otro ayudando y eso… —explicó. — Que no es mucho, pero hago lo que puedo.

—Hombre, no digas eso, seguro que sin ti no darían abasto. — Le dijo la morena, demasiado segura.

—Pues mira, eso es verdad, Amelia. — Esta vez, Luisita sacó cierto ademán de confianza mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y guiaba su mirada hacia la dirección que llevaba hasta el _king’s._ — Pero dile tú eso a mi hermana, que no me quiere hacer encargada—. Se quejó, inflando los mofletes, bastante indignada. Sin embargo, antes de que Amelia pudiese contestar, los ojos de Luisita se cruzaron con su padre, que salía del hotel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luisita sintió como una sensación de malestar le invadía mientras le miraba, con ganas de levantarse e ir corriendo a decirle cuatro cosas. Pero se contuvo, porque no había razones, (aún), para andar montando un espectáculo en la plaza de los frutos.

— ¿Luisita?, ¿Estás bien? — Esto no pasó desapercibido para la morena, la cual se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar a tocar su brazo y sacarla del trance. Luisita no tardó en volver a mirarla, girando la cabeza de forma brusca. Amelia podía ver el humo saliendo por su nariz: Estaba enfadada, y no sabía si corría peor suerte muriéndose de ternura o quedándose allí con ella.

—Mira Amelia, eh—dijo la rubia, atropellándose con sus propias palabras. — Te lo voy a contar porque esto me está comiendo por dentro y necesito hablarlo con alguien.

Ahí Amelia ya empezó a preocuparse. Tal vez no conocía a Luisita desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era una de esas personas a las que rápidamente se les coge cariño. Vamos, que si ahora le pedía que se recorriese veinte veces Madrid entero, lo hacía encantada.

— Claro, Luisita, si tú me puedes contar lo que quieras. — Le aseguró la morena mientras se aventuraba a coger su mano. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia relajarse un poco bajo su tacto: Sus dedos encajaban a la perfección, como si, en cierto modo, estuviesen hechas la una para la otra.

— Pues Amelia… mira, es que es super difícil para mí esto de compartir las vergüenzas de mi familia pero…— Se mordió el labio, evitando la mirada de Amelia durante unos segundos. — Ese de ahí — Señaló a Marcelino con la mirada, que se había parado a hablar con Sebas a escasos metros. — Es mi padre y creo que está teniendo una aventura.

Porque no tenían café, porque si no, Amelia ya se habría atragantado. — ¿Tu padre?, ¿Una aventura?, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes, Luista?, osea, ¿Le has visto con otra o…? — Amelia trataba de encajar las piezas de aquel puzle, ya que la versión que había obtenido de María de su familia, era totalmente distinta.

— Pues verás, Amelia, es que esta mañana, en mi bolsa de deporte, he encontrado una nota… — La nota. Amelia sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco: ¡Pero si esa nota se la había escrito ella! — Y claro, esa _misma_ bolsa, se la llevó mi padre hace unas semanas a Benidorm, Amelia… —explicó, con aires detestivescos y como si realmente, todo tuviese sentido.

— Luisita…— Trató de intervenir la morena.

— ¡Y mi padre va mucho a Benidorm, Amelia! —interrumpió la rubia.

— Pero a ver, Luisita… — Volvió a intentarlo.

— Madre mía, Amelia, ¡Seguro que tiene a otra por ahí!

— ¡Luisita! — gritó la morena, captando finalmente la atención de la menor y, probablemente, del barrio entero: — Que esa nota te la escribí _yo, a ti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis.


	4. zanahoria invertida

**Cuatro**

_Zanahoria invertida_

Luisita no era ninguna mojigata, pero sí tenía bastante claro que tampoco era gran cosa. Como bien decía Jesús, en un partido contra el Real Madrid ella era el Alcoyano: Un equipo de segunda y sin muchas oportunidades de juego. Especialmente con los hombres, ya que, los pocos que se le habían acercado le hacían perder el interés en cuestión de segundos o los acababa espantando su padre con aires de sargento. Y realmente nunca le había importado; tampoco había sentido ese fuego del que hablaba María o esas ganas irremediables por estar con alguien que había escuchado describir a Leonor cuando era más pequeña. Más bien, para Luisita, el terreno sentimental era un lugar desconocido, arenas movedizas sobre las que avanzaba a medida que Amelia Ledesma se introducía en su vida.

Y es que ella misma lo había sospechado siempre: Para ella, los hombres no eran cosecha de buen gusto. Nunca le habían parecido extremadamente guapos y tampoco había suspirado por _Adolfo Suárez_ como lo habían hecho sus hermanas y, mismamente, su madre. Sin embargo, sí que se había visto _Grease 2_ un millón de veces, a pesar de que era una peli nefasta solamente porque aparecía _Michelle Pfeiffer_ , o se había quedado mirando más de la cuenta alguno de esos posters que vendían el quiosco con una foto a tamaño gigante de _Sharon Stone_.

— ¿Luisita? — Amelia ya estaba preocupada ante el silencio de la rubia, que se había quedado muy callada tras la confesión. — Por favor, dime algo… — Le pidió, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero tirando por tierra lo poco que le quedaba de ego.

— Yo… Amelia, es que te juro que pensaba que la nota era para mi padre—dijo finalmente, un poco avergonzada. Amelia apartó la mirada: Había sido un completo error. Ahora se sentía como una gilipollas, pero sobretodo, patética. Y seguramente, Luisita, se estaba haciendo ideas sobre ella que no eran en absoluto ciertas.

Y mira que Amelia pensaba que esta vez había dado con la buena, que había acabado con esa racha de fijarse única y exclusivamente en heteros, pero no, otra vez había caído sobre el mismo agujero de siempre para repetir, una vez más, la historia.

—Pues era para ti, Luisita—masculló, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla. Lo que no advirtió fueron las intenciones que tenía Luisita de responder, ya que antes de que las palabras saliesen de su boca, Pelayo se acercó con interés a la mesa, buscando conocer las compañías de su nieta aquella mañana.

— Buenos días, _charrita._ —saludó el mayor, revolviendo su cabellera como si fuese una niña pequeña. — ¿Quién es esta joven tan guapa que te acompaña hoy?

Antes de responder, Luisita se preguntó mentalmente de dónde qué diablos venía la fijación que tenía su familia por interrumpir sus momentos con Amelia, porque a este paso, la morena se iba a pensar cosas que no eran y no le iba a dar tiempo a explicarle lo feliz que le hacía que aquella nota hubiese sido para ella, (Y no solo porque significase la unidad de su propia familia).

— Buenos días, abuelo—respondió con su sonrisa de niña buena. — Esta es Amelia, mi _profesora de zumba._ — Le explicó, mirando esta vez a la morena a los ojos e intentando reflejar unas disculpas en sus pupilas. — Amelia, este es mi abuelo Pelayo. — Los presentó. Y porque no venía mal que Amelia fuese conociendo a su familia tampoco…

— ¡Ah! —asintió el mayor. — El deporte ese moderno de bailar, ¿No? —preguntó, con cierto interés. — Ya me lo ha dicho tu padre esta mañana, que, al parecer, es la nueva moda entre las mujeres.

— Y entre los hombres, Don Pelayo. — Esta vez, Amelia sonrió un poco más divertida—. Que estuve un tiempo dando clases en Barcelona y allí había de todo…—dijo, con cierta nostalgia. La verdad era que a Luisita, le fascinaba lo enigmática que Amelia parecía ser: Sabía hacer tantas cosas y había vivido tanto… Sólo aquella mañana le había hablado del tiempo que la joven estuvo viviendo en Inglaterra. ¡Inglaterra!, le parecía de locos… Porque ahí estaba ella, que casi no había salido de Madrid y no sabía realmente qué hacer con su vida. Sin embargo, la dude rizos lo tenía tan claro que a veces, le daba hasta un poco de vértigo.

— Pues ya te digo yo, Amelia, que si tuviese mejor la cadera, le enseñaba a mis nietas cómo se baila realmente —bromeó, señalando a la rubia de forma divertida. — Bueno, ya me dejo la cháchara que tengo a Doña Ascensión dentro esperando al café y a este paso se lo voy a tener que pagar yo a ella…— Se quejó con fastidio. — ¿Qué os pongo?

Un par de cafés y algún sobrecito de azúcar cayeron sobre la mesa minutos después. Luisita suspiró aliviada, observando como la taza humeaba de forma agradable y el olor a recién hecho se colaba en sus fosas nasales. Si había algo que adoraba de aquel barrio, era definitivamente esa sensación a hogar.

— Escucha, Amelia… — Se atrevió a empezar finalmente la menor, antes de que la de rizos se llevase por delante sus palabras:

— No, Luisita, si he sido una idiota—dijo, para sorpresa de la rubia. — Quería enviarte una tontería y al final, mira como hemos acabado—negó la morena.

—Bueno, es que a mí nunca nadie me había enviado una nota, pero Amelia…

—Ahórratelo, ¿Vale? — Volvió a interrumpirla. No quería escucharlo. Al menos, otra vez no. Estaba ya harta del mismo discurso de siempre: El que empezaba con un _podemos ser amigas…_ Y terminaba con miradas de asco por los pasillos del instituto. —Creo que… es mejor que me vaya.

Y no le dio tiempo a rechistar. Con el café a medias, Amelia dejó un par de pesetas para pagar la cuenta antes de levantarse de la silla.

— ¡Amelia! — Trató de retenerla la rubia. Pero ni siquiera se giró. Los ojos de la morena se mantuvieron fijos en el horizonte, como si estuviese acostumbrada a eso de no mirar atrás, y se perdió en la plaza antes de que Luisita pudiese ir tras ella. ¿Había sido culpa suya?, ¿Había hecho algo mal?, pues vaya que si era difícil eso de ligar. ¡Vamos, que no entendía nada!, ¿Acaso se había tomado la nota demasiado a pecho?, tal vez, las intenciones de Amelia eran más inocentes de lo que ella misma había especulado…

Entre un revoloteo de pensamientos, Luisita no se dio cuenta de que su abuelo volvía a acercarse a la mesa, con la bandeja bajo el brazo el mandil mal atado en la espalda. — Pero bueno, qué prisas tenía tu amiga…

— Ya—contestó la rubia con ironía. — Es que es deportista.

* * *

Luisita quería arreglar las cosas con Amelia, (si es que había algo que arreglar, porque ella estaba bastante confundida), por lo que decidió marcharse a casa y prepararse para la clase de zumba de aquel día. Se dio una ducha para despejar sus pensamientos, y entre jabones de flores y agua calentita, se le ocurrió un plan infalible. Aunque no eran más de las diez y cuarto, se vistió tan rápido que estuvo lista para y media. Las once parecían no llegar nunca, y eso que ya había escrito cuatro veces cuatro notas distintas:

_Amelia, Lo siento, ¿Podemos vernos?_ La arrugó.

_Amelia, ojalá una clase de zumba privada en tu casa._ Vale, esa ni se atrevió a escribirla, pero sí que se le pasó por la cabeza...

_Amelia, no sé qué ha pasado esta mañana, pero creo que deberíamos hablar y aclarar las cosas porque…_ Ni la acabó, demasiado larga.

Finalmente, decidió decantarse por algo sencillo: _¿Podemos vernos hoy?, salgo del King’s a las nueve. Luisita._

Esta vez, para evitar confusiones, la rubia decidió poner su nombre en el pequeño papelito y así, asegurarse de que la morena la leyese. Solamente le quedaba volver al gimnasio y encontrar el lugar perfecto para dejarla sin que nadie la viese, especialmente Amelia: No quería más confusiones con ella. De hecho, si Luisita fuese una persona valiente, le dejaría las cosas claras plantándole un buen morreo.

Pero no lo era, por lo que prefirió actuar con precaución y ver hasta dónde le llevaba aquel intento.

Cuando se cansó de esperar, muy decidida, se levantó de la silla y salió de su casa a demasiada velocidad. Todo iba bien hasta que vio el neón del gimnasio a lo lejos y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. ¡Si es que a ella estas cosas de las notas y los secretitos se le daban fatal!, ¿Cómo iba a darle la nota a Amelia?, si con lo _discreta_ que era seguramente, antes que la de rizos, se enteraba el gimnasio entero.

— Perdona, las clases de zumba son allí, ¿No? — A escasos metros del gimnasio, una voz la hizo pararse en seco. O tal vez fueron sus pies, que, entre el miedo y la incertidumbre, decidieron dejar de andar. El caso es que los ojos de Luisita se encontraron con otra mujer: Alta y pelirroja; de ojos oscuros y una mirada que no le daba muy buena espina. Llevaba puestas unas mallas verdes y un top del mismo color, lo que le indicó a Luisita que ambas llevaban el mismo rumbo.

— Eh… sí, en el _neón_ —respondió Luisita algo distraída. La pelirroja la miró, de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentir más pequeñita de lo que ya era de por sí. Irradiaba una seguridad que ya le gustaría tener a ella misma. Es más, tenía la certeza que, de ser así, se atrevería hasta a darle ella misma la nota en mano. ¡Y que nota!, ¡Se lo diría incluso con palabras!

— Genial. Es que me han hablado muy bien de las clases…—explicó, con los ojos fijos en el gimnasio—. Y de la _profesora,_ sobre todo de la _profesora_ —añadió, con un tono y una sonrisita que a Luisita no le gustaron en absoluto.

_¿Sí?, ¡Pues a ti seguro que no te manda notitas como a mí!, ¡Já, zanahoria invertida!,_ pensó la rubia.

—Normal, es que las clases de _Amelia_ son muy famosas en el barrio—admitió, seriamente.

Sin embargo, a la chica no parecían interesarle mucho las clases: — _Amelia…_ — Saboreó el nombre de la chica entre sus labios de una forma que a Luisita le dio hasta repelús. Que, a ver, tal vez Luisita fuese una manca en eso del amor, pero poco más y tenía que ir a por un cubo para recogerle las babas.

— Y yo me llamo _Luisita_. — _Su futura novia,_ le faltó decir, con indignación.

— ¡Oh!, perdona, es verdad… — Rio la mujer, más falsa que un billete de tres euros. Definitivamente, parecía tener sus intereses claros. Y algo le decía a la rubia que no se trataba de bailar al ritmo de _Gloria Gaynor_ aquella mañana. — Yo soy Sara.

Y con Sara se fue hasta la entrada del gimnasio. Pero tenía que librarse de ella si quería llevar a cabo su plan sin ser vista, por lo que nada más infiltrarse en el pequeño lugar, Luisita permaneció en la recepción a la espera de que no hubiese moros en la costa. Una vez sola, inspeccionó un poco el panorama, sintiéndose como el mismo _James Bond_ en una de sus misiones. Entonces, sus ojos cazaron su presa: La mochila de Amelia. Una sonrisa suspicaz se dibujó en sus labios y, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba de reojo las intenciones de Sara, coló la pequeña nota en uno de los bolsillos.

* * *

Luisita pasó toda la tarde con una fiesta en el estómago. Verdaderamente, se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Ocho veces se había arrepentido y ocho planes distintos había ideado para recuperar aquel dichoso papel. Por otro lado, había una parte de ella que estaba eufórica por descubrir a la de rizos esperándola a la salida para, de una vez, poner sus cartas sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que, todo lo que podía salir mal iba a salir mal. ¡Vamos!, con la suerte que tenía seguro que en vez de a Amelia se encontraba a la Gertru.

Y realmente esperaba que sus ojos chocasen con los de su profesora aquella noche. Porque solamente era imaginarse a sí misma paseando con Amelia por Chamberí, entre un roce tácito pero sincero de sus manos, y se le ponían los pelos de punta.

— Muy risueña estás tú hoy, eh, Luisita… —señaló el vasco, con una sonrisa perspicaz, ante los _suspiritos_ que, casi sin darse cuenta, se estaban escapando de los labios de la rubia.

— ¿Yo?, ¿Pero por qué iba a estar risueña yo, Miguel?, lo que estoy es concentrada en mi trabajo, ¿Sabes?, no como otros… _¡Gustavo!_ —chilló, atropellándose con su propia lengua de los nervios. La pregunta de Miguel la había pillado desprevenida, o, mejor dicho, con la cabeza en las nubes, _(Amelia)_ , por lo que, del susto, casi se le cae la botella de whisky que estaba sirviendo en aquellos instantes. — ¡La mesa tres, leñe!, ¡Atiende la mesa tres! — Y como siempre hacía, pagó sus frustraciones con el pobre chico.

— ¡Luisita!, ¡Que va a rebosar el vaso! — La regañó Miguel, dándole un toque en el brazo. — ¿Tú quieres matar de un coma al de la mesa seis?

Pero a Miguel no le faltaba razón, poco más y el líquido ambarino habría bañado la barra del bar. Y lo peor, aquello era imbebible. Y menos mal que no estaba su hermana por ahí, porque de ser así, ya tendría sus riñas rebotando en su cabeza: _Luisi, la bebida, Luisi, los gastos, ñiñiñi._

— Voy… voy a volver a echar esto en la botella—dijo la rubia, un poco avergonzada mientras se acercaba al fregadero para aliviar un poco el tan cargado vaso.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién te trae la cabeza loca? —insistió Miguel de repente. Y menos mal que esta vez tenía los ojos bien puestos, porque de no ser así, habría tirado ya hasta la estantería.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó Luisita, demasiado nerviosa como para disimular. — A mí, nadie, Miguel, yo no necesito amores, que luego una acaba volviéndose majara… — Y no era mentira. Majara sí que se sentía últimamente: bailando zumba y saliendo a correr a las ocho de la mañana. Vamos, las cosas que no hacía por sí misma, las hacía por Amelia Ledesma.

— ¿Y con quién fantaseas tú tanto? — El chico chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Quién es el afortunado?

_Afortunada,_ quiso corregirle la rubia, aunque pensándolo mejor, allí, con suerte, no había nadie.

— Mira, Miguel, para que te calles, te lo voy a decir: Me gusta _alguien,_ pero ya está, solo eso. ¡Y no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena, eh!, bueno, y mucho menos se lo cuentes a mi hermana… — Le pidió Luisita, más alarmada por esto último que otra cosa. No podía imaginarse lo pesada que se iba a poner, y más si se enteraba de que se trataba de Amelia.

Miguel hizo un gesto de cremallera sobre sus labios, aunque no en sentido literal, ya que no aguantó callado más de dos segundos: — ¿Y no me vas a decir quién es?, ¿Le conozco?

Luisita negó varias veces con la cabeza.

— ¡Madre mía! — Exclamó, al ver que el reloj marcaba ya las nueve menos diez. — ¡Me tengo que ir!

Miguel frunció el ceño. — ¿Eh…?, pero…

Antes de que el chico pudiese rechistar, Luisita ya estaba corriendo hasta los vestuarios. — ¡Miguel hoy cierras tú!

— Joder, para no ser encargada, sí que le gusta mandar… — Gruñó el rubio para sí, negando con la cabeza mientras que tomaba él los mandos de la copa de la mesa seis, que llevaba ya más de diez minutos esperando.

* * *

Cuando Luisita terminó de arreglarse eran las nueve y dos minutos. No le dio tiempo a mirarse al espejo más de cinco veces antes de subir las escaleras corriendo y salir a la calle para sentir el bochorno de Madrid atizarle de golpe en la cara. Pero nada importaba, porque iba a encontrarse con Amelia y la de rizos haría de sus problemas un mísero grano de arena sin importancia. Luisita se quedó parada en la puerta, con una sonrisa esperanzadora en los labios mientras que la buscaba por los alrededores, sin embargo, no advirtió rastro de ella por ningún lado…

Tal vez llegaba tarde. Tal vez estaba a punto de venir.

Por eso esperó, esperó hasta que dieron las nueve y diez y vio a una silueta pelirroja moverse hacia el final de la calle, la recordaba de aquella mañana, de hecho: Se trataba de Sara. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no iba sola, y fue, cuando escuchó su risa que Luisita sintió como se le caía un piano encima y la aplastaba hasta hacerla puré. Era Amelia la que estaba con ella. Se sintió verdaderamente estúpida mientras que un manojo de sensaciones se abrían paso bajo una montaña de celos en su pecho. Decepcionada, verdaderamente, pero tampoco sorprendida, ¿Cómo iba Amelia, que era el Real Madrid, aceptar jugar un partido contra el Alcoyano? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Espero que no me matéis mucho, lo arreglaré, lo prometo.


	5. Sedentaria

**Cinco**

_Sedentaria_

A Manolita había empezado a gustarle esto de que sus hijas fuesen a clases de zumba.

Si era sincera, desde que habían nacido los pequeños, no recordaba lo que era el silencio. Esos momentos en los que te puedes sentar en el sofá y hacer que el mundo deje de girar durante unos segundos. Cuando no te preocupa tanto la ropa que queda por planchar o que aún tienes que poner un par de lavadoras. Y no la malinterpretéis, que ella siempre había sido una madre devota, pero a veces, una mujer necesita pararse a respirar.

Por eso, con su casa vacía y sin discusiones de por medio, había empezado a cogerle el gusto a acudir al salón entre ratos libres.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, cuando regresó del colegio, se dio de bruces con su hija, la rubia, que atravesaba la estancia como si acabase de salir de una cueva. Vamos, peor que cuando se metió en una comuna hippie... — ¡Pero Luisa! —exclamó Manolita mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. Su hija la miró de soslayo, como si estuviese interpretando el papel de su vida y se dejó caer en el sofá, —En _su sofá—,_ dramáticamente.

— Buenos días, mamá… — Saludó la rubia con poco ímpetu.

— ¿Estás enferma?, ¿Hoy no tienes zumba? — Manolita frunció el ceño, mirando el reloj. Aún tenía tiempo de librarse de su hija, de todas formas. Sabía que las clases empezaban a las once y aún eran las diez y veinticinco.

Luisita sacudió la cabeza. Lo que tenía era una nueva filosofía: Una que renegaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con la zumba, la Cosmopolitan y, sobre todo, Amelia Ledesma.

— Mamá, ahora soy _sedentaria_ —expuso la rubia muy convencida. — _Antideporte—_ añadió—. Es que mamá, ¿Para qué hacer ejercicio si nos vamos a morir igual?

Manolita gruñó por dentro. Ella solamente quería dos minutos. Dos minutos de intimidad:

— Bueno hija, pero, ¿No lo decía en la revista esa…?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, sí, hombre, la _… ¡La Cosmopolitan leñe!_ — Acertó finalmente. 

— Mira mamá, eh… — A Luisita ya se le estaba escapando el humo por las orejas, lo cual no era especialmente una buena señal. Manolita se echó dos pasos hacia atrás: Otra cosa no, pero el genio de su hija podía llevarse a cualquiera por delante. — No me hables de la zumba, eh… no me hables de la zumba—replicó, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes. Manolita tuvo que contenerse para no reír ante la imagen: Su hija seguía enfadándose de la misma forma que cuando era una niña. Y la verdad, Luisita siempre había tenido un carácter muy definido; decidida, en general, y con las cosas claras: Aunque sus decisiones no durasen más de un mes, por lo menos, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, lo conseguía. — No me hables de zumba ni de Amelia…

— ¡Luisi!, ¿Estás lista? — Antes de que Luisita pudiese seguir hablando, María irrumpió en la casa a grito limpio. Manolita volvió a suspirar de forma interna. Un minuto: Solo pedía eso. — ¡Virgen Santísima, Luisi! —exclamó la morena, sobresaltada, al encontrarse a su hermana de aquella manera. Normalmente, cuando ella llegaba, Luisita ya estaba más que lista. De hecho, aún sin entrar por la puerta, podía escucharla quejarse sobre llegar pronto y coger un buen sitio para _atender_ mejor en clase, pero aquel día, la menor seguía en bata, con el pelo alborotado y cara de no haber pegado ojo. — ¿Estás enferma?

— Y dale a la matraca con lo de enferma… — Se quejó. — Pues no, María, estoy _perfectamente_ , para tu información.

— ¿Y esas pintas, entonces? —preguntó la mayor, poniendo los brazos en jarra. — Que parece que te han criado los lobos, Luisi…

— Oye, eh… Un respeto. — Se quejó Manolita.

— Es una forma de hablar, mamá… pero, ¿Es que tú no la has visto?

— Pero bueno, María, ¿Tú qué problema tienes con mi nueva forma de vida? — Se quejó con indignación.

— Ah, que esta es tu nueva forma de vida… ¿En serio, Luisi? —insistió, casi incrédula. No sabía si solamente le pasaba a ella, pero definitivamente no entendía un pelo de las ideas de bombero que se le aparecían a su hermana por la cabeza últimamente, vamos, como el que ve a la virgen.

— María, he decidido que el deporte no sirve de nada. Y tú deberías dejarlo también—dijo, con resquemor.

— Mirad, yo me voy a poner una lavadora porque ya he pedido el hilo… — Manolita huyó lo más rápido que pudo, pues prefería el _run run_ del electrodoméstico antes que aguantar a sus hijas diciendo sandeces. ¡Si es que las nuevas modas iban a acabar con el orden natural de las cosas!, ya se lo estaba viendo venir esto ella, eh… Para nada era nuevo, no, no. ¡Y Marcelino la tomaba por loca cuando en todo caso, las dementes eran sus propias hijas!

— Pero vamos a ver, Luisi, ¿A qué viene todo esto? — Trató de entender María. — Ayer te subías por las paredes por llegar antes que nadie y ahora estás así—dijo mientras la señalaba, mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Pues María, viene a que a veces, las cosas en esta vida salen mal y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. — Dramatizó la rubia. Una embolia le iba a provocar su hermana con tantas idas y venidas.

— Bueno, pero porque algo salga mal, no nos rendimos, Luisi—insistió, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No nos rendimos, pero sí nos quedamos en el sofá hasta que se nos pase—reivindicó.

Entonces María lo entendió todo. Bueno, _todo no,_ pero porque si quería pillar a su hermana por completo, necesitaría por lo menos un año de estudio intensivo. Lo que sí comprendió fue una gran parte de lo que le pasaba a su hermana: ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes?, su necesidad por ponerse en forma, las prisas, lo rara que estaba últimamente… Para eso solamente existía un culpable y era, sin duda alguna, el _mal de amores._ Lo reconocería en cualquiera de sus formas, especialmente, porque ella misma era una experta en la materia.

— Tú estás enamorada—soltó la mayor, con mucha certeza. Su hermana era como un libro abierto, tan expresiva y trasparente que solamente tenías que fijarte bien para leerla. Especialmente, por su tendencia al dramatismo y a gritar sus problemas como si así fuese a solucionarlos.

No necesitó una confirmación por su parte. Al escucharla, Luisita empalideció y la miró con los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca, una, dos o tres veces en busca de las palabras adecuadas para responder, sabiendo que cuanto más estuviese callada, más le confirmaba a María sus sospechas.

— ¿ _Enamorada_?, ¿ _Enamorada yo_? — Luisita dejó escapar una sonora carcajada cargada de nerviosismo—. ¡ _Pffff!,_ ¡Qué graciosa! — Aunque no tenía gracia alguna, Luisi seguía riéndose de forma exagerada, dándole manotazos a su hermana de forma gratuita al mismo tiempo que se retorcía en el sofá en una penosa _sobreactuación_ de la palabra.

— Mira, Luisi, a mí no me tomes por tonta, eh… — Se quejó su hermana apuntándola con el dedo.

— Pero a ver, María, ¿De quién voy a estar yo enamorada? — Su risa era cada vez más nerviosa, sudores fríos y el corazón latiendo a mil. No podía engañar a nadie, su hermana tenía razón, en parte, porque eso de enamorada eran ya palabras mayores para el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntas, pero tampoco le quitaba verdad a la existencia de sentimientos por parte de la rubia. En especial: _celos._ Sobretodo celos.

Desde que Luisita había visto a Sara y a Amelia paseando por Madrid, el estómago se le había revuelto como si llevase tres días de resaca, por lo que no podía imaginarse la indigestión que sería ir a zumba esa mañana y darse de bruces con la pelirroja.

— Pues mira, eso ya no lo sé. — Luisita suspiró un poco aliviada. — Porque con los hombres que quedan en este barrio… ¡Cualquiera se enamora!

Ahí sí que había que darle la razón a María.

— ¡Pues tú misma lo has dicho!, no hay un hombre decente soltero en este barrio… — Murmuró Luisita por lo bajini.

Pero lejos de librarse, Luisita recibió una mirada suspicaz por parte de su hermana. — Así que no es de este barrio… —adivinó con sugerencia. — Pues mira, Luisi, mejor te lo montas. Así te libras de que papá le dé la tabarra al pobre.

Luisita bufó, rodando los ojos. ¡Si su hermana supiese!

— Que sí, María, lo que tú digas… —cedió con desánimo.

Para la mayor, bastaron aquellas palabras para tener la confirmación de que su hermana, definitivamente, tenía un novio escondido por algún barrio cercano a la zona. ¡Y aquello era un acontecimiento!, vamos, menudo acontecimiento… Su hermana pequeña, por fin, sentado cabeza.

Aunque no quería ni imaginarse como se iba a poner su padre cuando se enterase…

— _Caramba,_ Luisi, qué poco entusiasmo… ¿No me vas a dar más detalles?, yo creo que como hermana mayor me los merezco. ¡Además!, que seguro que necesitas algún consejillo por ahí, ¿Verdad? —insistió María, con ambas cejas alzadas y unas claras dobles intenciones. Finalmente, Luisita se incorporó en el sofá y suspiró resignada:

— Mira, María, la cosa es que me gusta alguien, ¿Vale?, pero es imposible que salga bien y punto.

— Oh… — Entendió la morena. — Pero, ¿Hay alguna razón?, ¿Él sabe que te gusta?

Luisita sacudió la cabeza. — Ni lo va a saber. Ayer… — Luisita se ahogó en un suspiro. — Ayer vi a _esa persona_ con otra.

María frunció el ceño. Vale, era peor de lo que creía. — Luisi… — María apretó los labios mirando a su hermana con algo de compasión. — Pues mira, justo por eso, lo último que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí tirada como si fuese el fin del mundo—sentenció la mayor mientras se ponía en pie de forma decidida—. Ala, ¡Arriba! —ordenó dando palmas. Sin embargo, Luisita se quedó parada, con cara de pocos amigos y, por si fuese poco, mirando a su hermana como si se le hubiese ido la cabeza

— Que no, María, que… — Intentó explicarle. Pero María no entendía la mitad de la situación, y mucho menos, se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que su hermana pudiese ser bollera y contra todo pronóstico, querer zumbarse a su profesora de zumba.

— ¡Nada quiero oír! —gritó antes de que su hermana pudiese oponerse. — ¡Ya verás como esto se te quita con un par de bailes! —exclamó muy convencida. — Que lo dice la Cosmopolitan, Luisi, que el deporte es remedio para todos los males...

* * *

Remedio para todos los males, decía su hermana… Y sin embargo sentía que se iba a morir. Vamos, que podría caerse redonda en cualquier momento; derramarse, derrumbarse, desplomarse… Había sido agotador. Pero lo peor era que Amelia se movía igual de bien que siempre y que, por haber huido a última fila, se había tragado la figura de la pelirroja delante durante toda la clase.

— Mejor, ¿No? — María se acercó a ella cuando la música dejó de sonar y las mujeres empezaban a huir al vestuario. La sala olía a sudor y a colonia de viejas destilada. Luisita arrugó la nariz. Cada vez, encontraba más razones por las que desapuntarse, en vano, porque el simple hecho de tener a Amelia moviendo la cadera al ritmo de _living la vida loca_ ente señoras que le doblaban la edad, mientras que ella misma se tropezaba con sus pies y sudaba más agua de la que realmente tenía en el cuerpo era motivo suficiente como para acudir todos los días.

— Mira, María, yo es que creo que no estoy hecha para esto… —jadeó la menor. Su hermana frunció el ceño: Realmente estaba convencida, convencida de que aquello sería terapéutico para su hermana, pero al parecer, le daba una impresión totalmente contraria. Y mira que le sorprendía, porque una cosa era la zumba, y otra muy diferente, la zumba de mano de Amelia Ledesma. ¡Había que ver qué cuerpazo tenía la jodida!

— Pero Luisi… — Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Amelia volvió a entrar en la sala. Los ojos de Luisita se desviaron para chocar contra los suyos. Amelia parecía cohibida, como si algo la retuviese y al mismo tiempo, quisiese acercarse a ellas.

Luisita no pudo evitar preguntárselo: ¿Habría leído su nota?, ¿La habría ignorado para irse con Sara?, fuese como fuese, todos los posibles escenarios le impedían mirarla a la cara.

Sin embargo, Amelia se quedó parada. María no se dio cuenta, pero Luisita sintió un escalofrío al ver como la de rizos, no retiraba esa conexión que habían establecido entre miradas.

— María. — Luisita frunció el ceño cuando la escuchó llamar el nombre de su hermana. ¿Acaso ella no existía?, ¿Amelia la odiaba?, no entendía nada. Bueno, más bien, se sentía a ciegas desde aquella mañana en el Asturiano. Su hermana se giró, sobresaltada, pues no se esperaba a su profesora allí mismo en aquellos instantes. — ¿Te importa que hable un momento con tu hermana?

María frunció el ceño. Aquello no era maleducado, pero sí descarado. Era, en cierto modo, sobrepasar una línea que la rubia no sabía que existía. — Eh… Oh, sí claro…. Voy al vestuario. — Se excusó mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la salida. — Te espero en la puerta, Luisi. — Le dijo, mirando a Amelia en busca de una explicación.

— Es... para hablar sobre algo que se nos ocurrió el otro día—explicó, sin entrar en muchos detalles. — Cuando salimos a correr.

Amelia parecía seria. Y eso no cambió cuando su hermana se marchó, dejándolas finalmente solas. Luisita sentía el ambiente cada vez más pesado a medida que Amelia se acercaba. Y sabía perfectamente que no era porque hiciese calor y acabase de hacer el ejercicio de su vida. Al contrario, ya empezaba a ser familiar con el efecto que la de rizos tenía sobre su cuerpo, especialmente en aquellos instantes, que, más que temer esa mirada cargada de sobriedad y seguridad, quería gritarle: _¡Haz todo lo que quieras conmigo!_

— Luisita—habló de nuevo. Su nombre en sus labios aceleraba su pulso. Podría escucharla pronunciarlo hasta cansarse. — Mira, yo… Siento si te ofendí con la nota o te hice pensar cosas que no eran o…

Luisita asintió. Ahora encajaba todo: _Cosas que no eran._ Lo decía por su nota, estaba segurísima.

— Así que la has leído, ¿No? —supuso la rubia, notando como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Nunca le había gustado nadie como Amelia, por lo que verdaderamente, se trataba de la primera vez que Luisita sentía el rechazo correr por sus venas.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Amelia frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué?

— Venga, Amelia, ahora no te hagas la tonta, has leído mi nota y vienes aquí a decirme que me la quede, ¿No?, ¡Pues no te preocupes, que no vas a recibir una nota mía nunca más en la vida! — Luisita ya empezaba a alterarse. No podía creer que Amelia se le hubiese acercado para humillarla de aquella manera, ¿Qué era lo siguiente?, ¿Reírse de ella en su propia cara?

— Espera, espera, espera—reculó la de rizos—. ¿De qué nota hablas, Luisita?, ¿De la que yo te envié?

— No, Amelia, de la que te envié yo a ti—contestó Luisita indignada. — Y no te hagas la tonta, que te la metí en tu mochila y…

Amelia dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Luisita sintió como las palabras se secaban en su garganta al sentirla tan cerca. Parecía que Amelia sabía perfectamente lo que hacer para que la rubia terminase cayendo a sus pies sin tener opción a levantarse. — Luisita, en mi mochila no había ninguna nota… — Trató de explicarle la de rizos. Había entrado allí creyendo que Luisita la evitaba por la nota que ella misma le había enviado y ahora, salía con todos los esquemas del revés. — De hecho…

Amelia fue a coger su mochila mientras que Luisita la seguía de cerca. No había duda. Era ahí donde había dejado ella la nota.

— Luisita, aquí no hay nada—señaló la de rizos. Y no le faltaba razón, en el bolsillo no había más que un pintalabios y un par de coleteros.

— Amelia, te prometo que yo dejé aquí una nota para ti… —perjuró la rubia, con cara de cordero degollado.

— Pues no sé, Luisita. — Se encogió de hombros. — Debe haberse caído o… no sé.

— ¡Ay, Amelia!, seguro que estás pensando que soy una idiota… —dijo Luisita, arrastrando las palabras en un creciente disgusto.

Y Amelia descubrió que no podía estar enfadada con ella. O culparla de nada. Definitivamente no. En un principio había pensado que Luisita se sentía incómoda y que por eso la estaba evitando, pero el hecho de que la rubia le hubiese escrito aquella nota le daba un giro bastante importante a los acontecimientos.

— Que no, Luisita, mírame a mí, que te escribí otra nota y fíjate como acabamos, eh… — Esta vez, la de rizos le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar su brazo con cariño.

— Bueno, definitivamente, se nos da fatal comunicarnos así… —señaló, algo divertida la rubia, pero sin llegar a mirar a Amelia a la cara. Y no por nada, más bien, porque después de todo, le era casi imposible. Amelia no lo decía en voz alta, pero vamos, seguro que pensaba que era patética.

— Tienes toda la razón. — La de rizos rio bajito. Luisita se dio cuenta de que estaban solas. Las mujeres charlaban en el vestuario bajo el sonido de las duchas que taponaba levemente su conversación. Por lo menos, no tendrían a nadie para interrumpirlas en aquella ocasión. — Aunque ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué decía en la nota?

Todo el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó. Sus mejillas se dibujaron de color rojo y sintió unas ganas repentinas de salir corriendo para no volver. ¡No podía enfrentarse a ella!, y menos con palabras… Vamos, es que hasta sentía que había perdido el habla en aquellos instantes. Ni a balbucear se atrevía.

— Ay, Amelia, es que me da mucha vergüenza…

Amelia suspiró con ternura. Luisita era un bebé y no podía dejar de mirarla. 

— Mira, tengo una idea—dijo de repente, acercándose a la recepción para robar una hoja de papel y un boli. — Si no te salen las palabras, escríbelo.

— Amelia… — Esta vez Luisita alcanzó a mirarla a los ojos. Las orbes de la morena brillaban con cierta esperanza. Luisita se mordió el labio: Definitivamente, ambas eran un completo desastre en aquellos instantes, pero Amelia seguía estando preciosa. Seguía diseminando libertad y seguía removiendo sus emociones de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez que habían cruzado palabras. 

— Pero esta vez dámela a mí, que no queremos más extravíos, ¿Eh, _cariño_? —Luisita suspiró por dentro para, finalmente, coger el boli y empezar a escribir exactamente lo mismo que había escrito hacía ya un par de días. Podía hacer un sacrificio si era para que Amelia siguiese llamándola así: _cariño._

Sintiéndose un flan, por encima de la mesa, Luisita deslizó la nota entre la distancia que las separaba hasta que la de rizos atrapó su mano con la suya. La chica notó como esa fiesta de su estómago volvía a resurgir de las cenizas al mismo tiempo que la contraria enredaba sus dedos contra los suyos para después hacerse con la nota. Luisita se mordió el labio, aguantando la respiración mientras que Amelia lo leía.

— Hoy estoy libre. — Fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Que si sigues queriendo que vaya a por ti al _King’s,_ hoy estoy libre.


	6. cita informal

**Seis**

_cita informal_

— Luisi, por mucho que lo mires, no se va a desintegrar, eh. — Le advirtió su hermana en un susurro tras la barra. — Que si quieres puedes irte y ya cierro yo…

Por primera vez en lo que quedaba de noche, Luisita apartó los ojos de la última alma que sobraba en el bar y miró a su hermana. Y lo hizo como si acabase de pronunciar la mayor sandez de la historia de la humanidad: Más grande que lo de que la tierra es plana o que realmente, existen tres hombres que se cuelan en todas las casas de España para dejar regalos sin pedir nada a cambio. — ¡Pero María!, ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! —exclamó la rubia, con una sobredosis de actuación y erguido dramatismo.

— _Virgen Santísima_ , Luisi, qué vocerío… — Se quejó la morena. — Es que hoy Ignacio trabaja hasta tarde y realmente no me importa quedarme si tienes prisa, vamos, que no tengo nada que hacer…

— ¿Yo prisa?, ¿Por qué iba a tener yo prisa?, ¡Prisa ninguna, vamos! —negó nerviosa. Definitivamente, si en alguna vida se metía a actriz, le iban a venir bien un par de clases. O más de un par. — Mira, María, _tú lo que tienes que hacer_ es aprovechar hoy para tener un día de _relax, vamos,_ como dice la Cosmopolitan, que toda mujer necesita una noche sin su marido, y mira, yo creo que a ti te va a venir bien.

María frunció el ceño. Si falso no era, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tiempo para sí misma sin estar rodeada de facturas o de un marido demasiado charlatán, pero desconfiaba en las intenciones de su hermana para cerrar ella solita el _King’s._ Vamos, que la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que, tras esa mirada de niña buena y esos ojitos de cordero, había unos intereses muy poco fiables. — Bueno, Luisi, pero no sé qué voy a hacer yo sola en mi casa a estas horas… —contestó, reacia—. Yo creo que lo mejor es que me quede y te ayude, aunque sea con la caja…

— Pues mira, María… —empezó su hermana mientras se ponía en plan anuncio. — Puedes darte un baño, ver tu serie favorita… ¡O leerte la novela esa tuya de vampiros!, que siempre te quejas de que no te la puedes leer… ¡Pues mira!, ¡Hoy es tu día!

— Ay, es verdad… _crepúsculo_ … —recordó la morena, a quien ya le iba interesando el plan. — Bueno, Luisi, es que tú no sabes… hay lobos, vampiros… ¡De todo!, y déjame decirte, eh, que yo me imagino a Jacob como a mi Ignacio, así morenito…

Luisita puso cara de disgusto, prefería no imaginárselo. — ¡Pues ya sabes!, ¿Qué mejor plan que ese?, María, es que una mujer tan _independiente, trabajadora_ … —empezó la rubia, con tono adulador, hasta que se quedó sin adjetivos—. ¡Bueno!, que hoy te mereces el descanso, ¿Sabes?

Poco había necesitado para convencerla. — _Caramba_ , Luisi, qué _zalamera_ eres, eh… —negó María, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿Sabes qué?, me has convencido. — Se resignó la actriz. No iba a negar que se olía que su hermana estaba tramando algo que no le iba a gustar un pelo a su madre, pero bueno, podía hacer la vista gorda al menos una noche, más cuando sabía que su hermana no iba a hacer nada peor comparado con las cosas que ella había hecho a su edad. 

— ¿Sí?, ¿De verdad? —preguntó, esperanzada. Ante la afirmativa de su hermana, la rubia dejó escapar un chillido de emoción que acabó en un abrazo torpe y una botella de ginebra casi en el suelo.

Una vez María se fue, la cara de emoción de la rubia se transformó en amargura. Encuadriñó al maldito cliente que no se iba, y por el cual, no podía cerrar, con la mirada, antes de dirigirse a él con determinación y los puños apretados. — ¡Oye tú!, ¡Arreando que es gerundio!, ¡Que vamos a cerrar! —dijo, dándole en el hombro con un trapo en un intento de espabilarle. Él estaba como una cuba y ella de los nervios. ¡Si no cerraba ya no le iba a dar tiempo a cambiarse!, ¡Y se negaba a aparecer en uniforme a su cita con Amelia!

— Pero si no son ni las nueve…

— Bueno, hoy se cierra antes. — Sin dar muchas explicaciones y gruñendo entre dientes, el hombre abandonó el bar tras acabarse la copa. Luisita suspiró aliviada entre la nube de tabaco y se encendió un cigarrillo mientras que correteaba al vestuario para, por fin, prepararse.

* * *

El cielo se había teñido de gris carboncillo. No llovía, pero atisbó ese olor a mojado que anuncia la cercanía de una tormenta. Sin embargo, no había anochecido del todo en Madrid, la plaza de los frutos se entregaba a la vida nocturna y la música del Cleofás inundaba la calle arriba con cierta gracia. Luisita sonrió con costumbre, respirando el humo de su propio cigarrillo nervioso mientras que se perdía al ambiente de uno de los últimos días de verano. Amelia llegaba tarde, pero no demasiado: Tal vez un par de minutos frente la hora acordada, pero… tenía que admitir que eso la ponía nerviosa. Porque Luisita era impaciente en el sentido más literal de la palabra, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de que la de rizos se arrepintiese de su cita o decidiese que quedar con Sara volvía a ser una mejor idea que cumplir su promesa. Y sabía, o al menos, quería saber que Amelia nunca haría algo parecido, pero tampoco tenía mucha certeza en el por qué la profesora tenía interés alguno en ella. Especialmente, cuando tenía a alguien como la pelirroja delante. Porque Luisita era de las personas que se miraban al espejo y suspiraban entre los mil y un defectos que podían llegar a encontrarse. Aunque vivía el trauma en silencio y no tenía mucha idea de fútbol, la rubia sabía que entre ella y Sara, la diferencia era clara: Si Amelia era el Real Madrid, ella era el Alcoyano, y Sara… Pues por lo menos llegaba a primera división.

— ¡Luisita! — La voz de Amelia la sacó de esa marea de pensamientos en la que se estaba ahogando. Alzó la mirada y descubrió que estaba al principio de la calle, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios y más guapa de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. La morena llevaba un vestido de color naranja que apenas alcanzaba sus rodillas y se acercaba hacia ella de forma animada. Parecía contenta de verla: de estar allí. Y eso disipó en cierto modo unas cuantas dudas, dejando, siempre sitio, para el resto. Pero el caso era que la sonrisa de Amelia parecía poder parar incluso el temporal que se les avecinaba, y por el que ni si quiera se preocupó hasta que la de rizos llegó a su altura.

— Amelia... — La saludó la menor, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. — Estás guapísima.

Amelia dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras que la miraba con ternura. Los ojos de la morena eran oscuros a aquella luz, pero brillaban más que nunca aquella tarde.

— Mejor que las mallas y el top, ¿eh? —bromeó.

Y Luisita no pudo responder. Porque si realmente le confesaba lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que la veía en el gimnasio, Amelia no la volvería a hablar en la vida, de eso estaba segura.

— Tú estás guapa con todo, Amelia. — Se limitó a decir la rubia, en un susurro nervioso y cohibido.

Luisita siempre había tenido desparpajo. Su madre solía reñirla cuando era pequeña porque cada vez que dejaba de mirarla, se ponía a hablar con el primero que pillaba. Nunca había tenido miedo de decir lo que pensaba o de rebatir cualquier cosa frente a la que no estuviese de acuerdo. Pero con Amelia era diferente. Con Amelia se sentía pequeñita; con Amelia su corazón temblaba hasta el punto de que su cuerpo parecía tomar vida propia y con Amelia, todas las palabras que intentaban salir de su boca, se quedaban encerradas en sus labios.

— Bueno, Luisita—negó la morena—. Eso lo dices porque no me has visto por las mañanas, eh.

Y tampoco se opondría a ello, pensó. Y tal vez porque se pasó demasiado tiempo imaginándose a una Amelia recién levantada, antes de que pudiese hacer algún apunte, Amelia se enganchó a su brazo, pegando, _demasiado,_ su cuerpo al suyo. Luisita suspiró por lo bajo y trató de mantener la compostura, pero todo su ser estaba gritando por dentro ya que lo único que quería hacer era girar su mirada y buscar los labios de la contraria de una vez por todas. Era, en cierto modo, como una especie de necesidad primaria que ni si quiera la dejaba respirar.

— Bueno. — Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

— ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Has cenado? — Le preguntó la de rizos. — Porque por allí he visto un puesto y podríamos tomar algo, si te apetece…

— ¿Una cena informal? — Luisita alzó ambas cejas divertida.

— Una _cita,_ cariño, una _cita._ — La corrigió Amelia, haciendo que su corazón diese un brinco. — Y puede ser informal o formal, lo que tú quieras.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luisita, que apartó la mirada para que la de rizos no advirtiese sus mejillas coloradas. — Pues informal o formal, estoy deseando ir a cnar contigo.

Las dos chicas caminaron gritando un secreto a voces. Una cita, formal o informal, o algo que podía ser lo que ellas quisiesen. A simple vista podían ser dos amigas que caminan por las calles de Madrid en uno de esos días en los que hace el suficiente calor como para poder salir a pasear, pero Luisita podía sentir esa conexión que hacía vibrar su cuerpo a medida que sus manos encontraban cierto contacto dentro de ese inocente agarre. Y, aun así, Manolita jamás lo adivinaría. No lo hizo cuando las saludó desde la plaza para advertirles que lo pasasen bien, pero que tuviesen cuidado aquella noche porque se avecinaba un temporal, y mucho menos cuando las vio caminar la calle arriba entre risas cómplices, como si llevasen haciéndolo toda la vida.

— Así que tu madre es Doña Manolita…— señaló Amelia mientras esperaban en la cola.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Luisita intrigada.

— Bueno Luisita, si eres casi como una celebridad… —bromeó la de rizos, sacándole una sonrisa tonta.

— ¡Qué dices! —exclamó, tratando de volver a esconder el rubor de sus mejillas mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a la mayor.

— Que sí, Luisita… Que el otro día me encontré con… ¿ _Benigna_? — Preguntó, un poco confusa. Luisita asintió. — Bueno, eso, y me estuvo… pues ya sabes, poniendo al día con las cosillas del barrio… —dijo, arrimándose más a la rubia para susurrar aquello último.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó la contraria, con cierto interés. Tampoco le extrañaba que Doña Benigna fuese por ahí divulgando los secretillos, (no tan secretos), que se cocían por el barrio. Todo el mundo sabía que si algo tenía largo aquella señora era la lengua, vamos, que si un rumor circulaba era porque la mujer lo había ido aireando en el mercado y a partir de ahí, no había vuelta atrás. — ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Sin embargo, Amelia se acercó aún más a la rubia, casi olvidándose de que estaba a punto de tocarles en la cola para pedir, pero sumergiéndose con ella en una pequeña burbuja que, definitivamente, no era de aquel mundo. Sentía mariposas cada vez que Luisita sonreía. Tenía la mirada más dulce que había visto en su vida y de verdad afirmaría ante cualquiera que le preguntase que se podría derretir cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los propios.

— Pues que la hija de Doña Manolita… —empezó Amelia. Era ella. La de rizos estaba refiriéndose a ella y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerase como un tren descarrilado. Se le subió el último cigarrillo a la garganta y apretó los labios, con temor a escuchar lo que fuese a decir. — Era la más guapa de toda la plaza de los frutos…

Luisita sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Sentir el aliento de Amelia en su cuello susurrándole aquellas palabras era, definitivamente, superior a ella. Y tuvo que contenerse, una vez más, para no girar la cara y buscar sus labios, porque bien sabía que, igual que Benigna era una cotorra, el resto del barrio no se quedaba atrás, por lo que mejor era no armar más escándalos que a disgustos, con su hermana Leonor, sus padres iban ya sobrados. Y es que Luisita quería ser prudente, pero era ver a Amelia y quería gritar: _¡Soy bollera!_ a los cuatro vientos como si se tratase del maldito fin del mundo.

Lo que no pudo ocultar fue la sonrisa tonta que se dibujó en sus labios y frente a la cual no pudo hacer mucho ya que el vendedor del puesto se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, arrastrando a ambas fuera de su pequeño mundo tan de golpe que la realidad y la brisa fría que corría por las calles de Madrid le parecieron hasta mentira.

— ¡Amelia!, pero, ¡¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?! —reía Luisita mientras trataba de esquivar el peligroso brazo de la contraria. Había anochecido y casi ni se habían percatado del momento exacto en el que la oscuridad había caído sobre Madrid. Entre pasos desordenados, se habían alejado más de lo que a Manolita le habría gustado saber sobre la situación de su hija, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en algún barrio sin nombre de la ciudad.

— ¡Va, Luisita!, ¡Pruébalo! —insistía Amelia en un intento de evitar que la rubia se soltase de su agarre—. Que te va a encantar, venga… confía en mí.

Luisita torció el labio, porque el ver a la morena haciéndole un puchero mientras sostenía una porción de pizza con piña, era, definitivamente algo superior a ella.

— Pero, Amelia, es que, ¿A quién se le ocurre?, ¿Quién se ha inventado eso de la pizza con piña?, ¡En mi vida lo había visto yo!, es que ve eso mi padre, que es cocinero, y le da un infarto…

Amelia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada ante aquello último, pero sobretodo, por el dramatismo que le ponía la menor a todo.

— Pues… —empezó, dando un par de pasitos hacia Luisita, que, con todo aquel traqueteo, se le había alejado demasiado. — Los estadounidenses, cariño. — Le explicó—. Que tú no sabes la de mezclas que hay por allí, eh…

Luisita la miró fascinada. — Pero, ¿También has estado en Estados Unidos, Amelia?, madre mía, y yo que casi no he salido de Madrid…

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Amelia bastante sorprendida.

— Bueno, ya sabes, para ir al pueblo y eso… lo típico—contestó, con vergüenza. Si es que al final, tenía razón, ¿Qué era ella para una mujer como Amelia?, eran tan distintas y vivían en mundos tan diferentes… Luisita suspiró de forma sonora, y al notar su descontento, Amelia terminó de acercarse a ella para volver a agarrar su brazo con firmeza.

— Y dime, ¿Te gustaría viajar? — Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba a uno de los bancos. Luisita miró al cielo risueña. Tenía tantos sueños, tantas ideas… Pero era todo ficción. Ya sabéis, de esas películas que te montas en tu cabeza y que… bueno, no son más que eso: ilusiones.

— Pues sí, Amelia, lo que pasa es que entre el _King’s,_ mis hermanos, el bar… — Se excusó. — Y bueno, que a mi madre la idea de que me vaya a otro país… ¡Vamos!, ni nombrársela…—añadió indignada.

— Bueno, pues ya llegará el momento, Luisita. — La animó Amelia. — Pero ahora no pienses en tu familia, piensa en… Pues en ti y a dónde te gustaría ir.

Luisita lo intentó, aunque era difícil no escuchar los sermones de su propia madre sin haberle aún planteado el destino. — Jope, Amelia, es que yo…

— El primer destino que se te ocurra, Luisita.

Luisita apretó los labios. — ¡Ya sé! —exclamó entonces. — A París… me encantaría ir a París…

— París… — Amelia saboreó el nombre de la ciudad entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos unos instantes, como si pudiese sentir el olor de sus calles en aquellos instantes. — Pues iremos.

— ¿Iremos?, ¿T-Tú y yo?, ¿Las dos? —preguntó, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. Si se iba de viaje con Amelia estaba perdida. O más bien, si se imaginaba junto a ella en cualquier lugar del universo.

— ¡Hombre, Luisita! —exclamó la de rizos, como si fuese obvio. — Necesitarás a alguien que se conozca las calles para que te haga de guía… —rio la morena. Sin embargo, sus carcajadas se vieron mezcladas con unas desgarradoras gotas de lluvia que emergieron de forma repentina. El cielo de Madrid estaba más encapotado de lo que habían predicho, y sus fosas nasales se inundaron a un tremendo olor a mojado. Antes de que pudiesen echar a correr, ya estaban empapadas.

— ¡Luisita, corre! —gritó la de rizos mientras trataba de cubrirse el pelo y agarraba, sin dilación, la mano de la chica con fuerza. Luisita se sintió segura mientras que Amelia la hacía correr por las calles casi desertas, perdiéndose entre callejones y bares apagados hasta que llegaron a un barrio residencial. Ni si quiera advirtió el nombre de la calle o si se habían alejado más o menos de la plaza de los frutos, pero realmente, nada le importaba si estaba con ella. Si Amelia sostenía sus dedos con esa seguridad que no daba cabida para el miedo en sus venas.

— ¡Mira, Amelia!, ¡Ahí! —exclamó la rubia al ver el primer portal.

— ¡Dios!, ¡Mi pelo! —se quejó la de rizos. Y Luisita no pudo evitar enredar una de sus manos en su melena, como había querido hacer desde el primer día.

— Mejor dicho, toda tú entera, Amelia… —rio Luisita, solamente para ellas dos.

Amelia se mordió entonces el labio, decidiendo que el tener el pelo hecho un desastre era un mínimo detalle cuando tenía a Luisita tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acariciar su propia piel. Y no pudo evitar que su mirada dibujase su rostro, siguiendo el rastro de las tímidas gotas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios. Nunca en su vida había querido besar a nadie tanto como quería hacerlo con Luisita Gómez. Pudo sentir como a la rubia se le atragantaba el corazón, que latía inhumanamente rápido. Pero lo hizo aún más cuando la mano de la profesora se deslizó a su mejilla, como si estuviese hecha de cristal y pudiese romperse en cualquier momento.

La escuchó tragar saliva. Amelia decidió que era el momento. No se lo iba a pensar dos veces, pero cuando ladeó la cabeza para, finalmente, encontrar el ansiado contacto por parte de la menor, algo la hizo pararse en seco:

— ¿Luisita? — Su nombre, y no solo su nombre, sino aquella voz, hicieron que Luisita se separase de Amelia dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. — ¡Pero Luisita! —exclamó Marcelino escandalizado. — ¿Qué haces aquí con la que está cayendo?

Había parado de llover, pero no se habían dado cuenta. Marcelino invadió su espacio en el portal mientras que Luisita planeaba mentalmente mil maneras para asesinar a su padre. No se podía creer que le estuviese pasando esto, no se podía creer que, justo cuando parecía que las cosas estaban cogiendo cauce, la vida le pusiese a su padre delante. ¿A quién demonios había matado?

— ¡Papá! —exclamó la rubia, casi más nerviosa que los instantes antes de unir sus labios con los de la de rizos, —de forma fallida, claro estaba—, mientras que se adecentaba el pelo, no fuese a ser su padre demasiado listo de repente, y se colocaba la camisa. — Pues… Pues… Que había salido a dar un paseo con Amelia y… ¡Pumba!, empezó a llover, y claro, no sabíamos qué hacer, por lo que empezamos a correr y acabamos aquí pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos empapadas y ahora pues me estaba ayudando un poco a secarme y es que ya sabes cómo es mamá, me ve así y…y… ¡Vamos!, ¡No me deja entrar en casa!

Marcelino pestañeó un par de veces mientras que su única neurona intentaba procesar las palabras de Ferrari que acababan de salir de los labios de su hija. — Sí, justo eso, Marcelino… — La ayudó Amelia, aunque tampoco había entendido mucho de lo que había verborreado la rubia.

— Oh… —asintió el mayor, que, por no pedirle más explicaciones a su hija, porque no se estaba enterando de gran cosa, se resignó con aquel cuento chino.

— Y… ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

Esta vez, Marcelino se puso recto. — ¿Yo?, pues… de casa de Sebas... —Si algo tenían en común su padre y ella era que mentían igual de mal, por lo que sabría reconocer una trola del cocinero incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

— Sebas vive a kilómetros de aquí, Papá. — Luisita se cruzó de brazos, saliendo del portal para enfrentarse a su padre. Amelia trató de esconder una carcajada, pues más que romántica, la situación había cogido un camino de lo más surrealista. Aunque tampoco le disgustaba, ver a Luisita de aquella forma era, en cierto modo, terriblemente divertido y adorable. — ¿Dónde estabas?

— Vale… — Se resignó Marcelino, como un niño pequeño. — Estaba viendo un partidillo del Atleti, Luisita. ¡Pero ni una palabra a tu madre, eh!

Luisita sonrió con suspicacia, mirando a Amelia con cierta complicidad. — Solo si tú no le dices nada de esto.

Marcelino aceptó, inocentemente, mientras cogía la mano de su hija para sellarlo. —Trato hecho.


	7. Por un beso tuyo

**Siete**

Amelia y todo el rato _Amelia._

Era incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. Y ya no era solamente su anatomía: Ahora, podía delinear su rostro de cerca hasta cansarse, guardando con amparo el recuerdo que aún le revolvía el estómago de la noche anterior. Nunca había deseado tanto besar a alguien, y mucho menos, nunca, la vida había tenido tanto sentido. Como un puzle por fin completo o como ese tren que llega finalmente a la estación correcta. Amelia hacía que el maldito invierno en verano fuese normal por mucho que el resto no lo entendiese. A veces, ni si quiera ella misma.

Pero lo peor de todo era esa sonrisa tonta que se le dibujaba cada vez que divisaba el _Neón_ desde la plaza de los frutos. Sobretodo aquella mañana. Era temprano y estaba nerviosa. Por verla, _nerviosa_ porque ambas sabían que tenían un asunto pendiente. Tenía, sin embargo, tantas ganas de verla, que se aventuró a acelerar el paso para encontrar su silueta a través del cristal del escaparate. Estaba concentrada, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus rizos ocultando, de forma parcial, su perfecto perfil.

Levantó la mirada cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, dibujando una sonrisa cálida en sus labios nada más verla. Aún no había nadie. Luisita sabía que llegaba pronto; tal vez demasiado, pero también, que Amelia no haría preguntas al respecto. Tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a su impaciencia y a los continuos plantones a su hermana, o quizás, simplemente, ella tenía las mismas ganas de verla aquella mañana.

— Luisita. — Su nombre iluminó la sala, pero sobretodo sus pupilas, oscuras, que la miraban como si fuese la cosa más extraordinaria sobre la faz de la tierra. Ambas, durante unos segundos, se trasportaron al instante, tan íntimo y más distante de lo que hubiera gustado, que habían vivido la noche anterior. Las calles eran un campo de guerra vacío: Chamberí olía a mojado, y aun así, guardaba el secreto que sus miradas gritaban a voces. 

— Buenos días, Amelia… —dijo ella, nerviosa mientras se acercaba. Luisita siempre lo había dicho, si ella fuese una persona valiente, se acercaría a Amelia sin dudarlo un segundo y se haría con sus labios hasta que la necesidad de respirar imperase sobre cualquier otra. Sin embargo, siempre había sido más de palabras, o pensamientos, que de hechos.

— Estás guapísima. — Le dijo, como si viniese con intenciones de romper todas las piezas del jenga aquella mañana.

— Tú… Tú también estás guapísima, Amelia—respondió, forzándose a sí misma a mirarla. Se sentía ridícula. El carmesí de sus mejillas pesaba más que nunca y las palabras parecían habérsele atragantado en la garganta.

— Eh… ¿Llegaste bien a casa? —preguntó la morena. — ¿Tu madre se enfadó mucho?

Luisita sonrió, un tanto divertida, al recordar la escena que había vivido la noche anterior. Y es que la rubia había salido a su padre, lo que significaba que ambos eran igual de malos mentirosos y que Manolita no tardó ni un segundo en descubrirles el cuento ante la lluvia y la tardía llegada a casa.

— No se tragó nada, Amelia. — Le explicó. — La cosa es que llegué una hora tarde sin darme cuenta y… bueno, mi madre ya estaba a punto de llamar a los bomberos, ¿Sabes?, ¡De no ser por mi hermana seguro que manda a la guardiacivil a buscarme! — Las palabras temblaban sobre sus labios. Ayer había sido todo tan sencillo y, sin embargo, ahora Amelia volvía a ser esa profesora que le hacía temblar las piernas hasta el punto de que ni si quiera recordaba su propio nombre. Y Luisita cuando estaba nerviosa hablaba demasiado rápido.

Amelia la miró, divertida, al mismo tiempo que trataba de procesar la millonada de palabras que había dicho en menos de un segundo.

— Eso fue culpa mía, Luisita—admitió la de rizos. — Que se me fue el santo al cielo y la verdad… —empezó, pero dejó la oración en el aire para bajar la mirada de nuevo a la pila de papeles.

— ¿La verdad? —inquirió Luisita, con ambas cejas alzadas y demasiado interés.

Amelia volvió a mirarla, mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo que, de forma casi instintiva, los ojos de la menor acabasen en aquel punto. Luisita de verdad que trató de mirarla de frente, pero era superior a ella. Amelia, en realidad, era superior a ella en todos los sentidos. Y eso la volvía loca. La convertía en un flan y sobre todo, dibujaba un cacao mental en su cabeza en el cual era imposible encontrar nada.

Y Amelia iba a responder. O al menos, creía que había encontrado el valor para decirle lo que tanto se había estado guardando aquella semana. Tal vez, desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos habían cruzado miradas, pero se calló porque escuchó la puerta.

Una manada de señoras mayores invadió el gimnasio haciendo una estampida. Una vez más, Luisita maldijo a la Gertru, a Pastora y a cualquier mujer con rulos y demasiada laca en el pelo que habitase en aquel barrio.

* * *

— Pero vamos, yo creo que lo mejor es pedir las botellas de vodka para el jueves que para el lunes de la semana que viene, porque al final… — María paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana no la estaba haciendo ningún caso. Luisita estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre la barra mientras que limpiaba, por octava vez, el mismo vaso con la mirada perdida en la nada. En babia, su hermana estaba en babia y a saber en lo que estaba pensando. Pero vamos, que no había que ser muy avispado para adivinarlo porque en aquellos instantes, sonreía como una colegiala al mismo tiempo que soñaba despierta. — Aunque pensándolo mejor, deberíamos convertir esto en una frutería y alquilársela a los alienígenas que acaban de comprar la casa de Benigna, ¿No crees?

— Ahjá, María…—asintió la rubia, como un autómata.

— ¡Luisi! — Al escuchar a María gritarle en la oreja, la rubia saltó como un resorte tirando el vaso al fregadero y haciéndolo añicos en un intento de salvarlo. — _Virgen Santísima._.. — Se quejaba su hermana.

— ¡María!, ¡¿Por qué me gritas?!

— ¿Qué por qué grito?, ¡ _Caramba_ , Luisi!, Te estoy hablando y tú ni caso.

— Eso… eso… eso es mentira, María. — Vale, la había pillado. Había ignorado por completo la verborrea de su hermana, pero es que estaba harta de escuchar la misma historia sobre los pedidos y, Amelia Ledesma, se había colado en sus pensamientos. Pero todo esto sin querer, eh, que ella no lo pretendía, pero es que aquella mañana, la clase había sido sublime, mejor que nunca. Y de ahí, no había podido evitarlo.

— Sí, seguro… —replicó la mayor, indignada ante la falta de atención de su hermana. — ¿De qué estaba hablando, Luisi?

— Pues… Pues del vodka, María, ¿De qué va a ser? —respondió como si fuese obvio. Aunque, como siempre, le salió el tiro por la culata.

— Luisi, te acabo de proponer convertir el King’s en una frutería y tú me has dicho que _vale_ tan pancha—dijo, haciendo que a su hermana se le subiese la vergüenza a las mejillas—. Y eso no es lo peor…

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, un tanto preocupada. — _Ay, madre mía,_ María, si es que yo no sé en qué estaba pensando…

Entonces su hermana cambió su cara de enfado por una sonrisa de lo más pícara. — ¿Qué no?, ¡Mentirosa!, estabas pensando en ese novio tuyo…

Todo el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó de golpe. Y solamente si su hermana supiese… Si supiese que se trataba de Amelia, y no de un hombre, pues… Bueno, en realidad, Luisita no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Si se lo iba a tomar bien o si se lo iba a tomar mal. Era como caminar sobre una cuerda floja sin saber la distancia que tiene la caída. Y ella no quería perder a su hermana. O más bien, le era imposible concebir una realidad sin la mayor. ¿Qué iba a hacer Luisita sin María?

— No es mi _pareja,_ solo… alguien que me gusta… —admitió, con la boca pequeña mientras se daba la vuelta en un intento de huida que, rápidamente, su hermana interceptó.

— ¿Y ese _alguien_ tiene nombre? — Volvió a preguntar. — Venga, Luisi…

Luisita se mordió el labio, haciendo una mueca de circunstancia. No quería mentir a su hermana, más que nada, porque era una pésima mentirosa y se le habían acabado las excusas respecto a su _amante_ misterioso. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a pasar ella por hetero?, ¡Si le miraba más el culo a Amelia que Sebas!, y eso eran palabras mayores, eh.

— María… — Se quejó, de forma infantil. Sin embargo, antes de que la mayor pudiese seguir molestándola, Gustavo se acercó a ellas con un papel fosforito entre sus manos.

— Luisita, esto es para ti—dijo mientras le entregaba la nota. Luisita frunció el ceño. ¿Para ella?, ¿Una nota de color fosforito?, solo podía significar dos cosas: O un recado por parte de su madre o un mensaje de Amelia. Y lo primero era más que imposible porque a Manolita esos colores tan modernos no le gustaban un pelo.

— Uy, Luisi… Una nota…—dijo María picarona al ver como su hermana tomaba el papelito con la mano temblorosa. Luisita la miró con resquemor, como si quisiese asesinarla con los ojos y lo escondió rápidamente tras su espalda.

— Que no te incumbe a ti, María—respondió, demasiado digna. — ¿Te puedes ir?, que la quiero leer tranquilita y no contigo dándome la castaña.

María rodó los ojos. Qué suya era su hermana cuando se lo proponía.

— Bueno, pero que sepas que si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguaré yo solita, eh. — La avisó. Y a Luisita le entraron los calores, porque sabía perfectamente que su hermana era capaz de hacer una investigación digna de película y averiguar que era Amelia la mujer por la que la rubia había perdido ya más de un par de bragas.

Cuando María se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse a su despacho, fue el instante en el que Luisita perdió los nervios por la boca:

— ¡Te lo digo! —exclamó, haciendo que María se parase en seco y dibujase una sonrisa pícara en sus labios: Había funcionado. — Pero no puedes decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

— Ni una sola palabra—aceptó la mayor.

— ¿Promesa de hermana?

— Promesa de hermana. — Le prometió, resignada. — Caramba, Luisi, desembucha de una vez…

— Miguel.

— ¿Qué pasa con Miguel? —preguntó la morena, sin entender.

Luisita se mordió el labio de nuevo. Otra vez estaba mintiendo y se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero no podía evitarlo... ¡Las palabras se le salían solas!, y, además, si quería callar a su hermana, tenía que darle algo con lo que entretenerse. Aunque no sabía ella si Miguel era el novio falso adecuado… ¡Pero era el primero que se le había venido a la mente!, porque, ¿Gustavo?, para nada creíble. ¿Y Álvaro?, Álvaro era un De la Vega, y vamos, Dios la librase de tener a Ascensión en la familia…. (Aunque fuese falso, claro). Pero bueno, por lo menos Miguel era majete y y tenía un bigotín algo gracioso. Además, era una medida desesperada en una situación desesperada, seguro que lo entendería…

— Pues que es él, María—dijo como si fuese obvio—. Él es el que me gusta.

La cara de María cambió del blanco al negro tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Vamos, como si su hermana acabase de decirle que lo dejaba todo para unirse al circo.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Vamos, que no se lo creía. Aquello tenía que ser una de las bromas de su hermana.

— Que no, María. ¡Que estoy perdida hasta las trancas!

María entrecerró los ojos. — Ya, y Miguel te envía notitas también, ¿No?

— Pues sí, ¿No la ves? —respondió, agitándosela en la cara. María suspiró resignada.

— Que no, Luisi, que te conozco, que tú me la estás intentando colar. — La increpó. Luisita infló los mofletes, como una ardilla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignada:

— Yo no me esperaba esto de ti, María, eh…— Pues si su hermana se negaba a creerla, se iba a marcar el papelón de su vida: — ¿Es porque es vasco?

— ¿Qué?, ¡Virgen Santísima, Luisi! — María la miró alucinada. Si es que ya lo decía su madre: Su hermana era el ser más dramático sobre la faz de la tierra. — ¿Qué más me dará a mí que sea vasco?

— Ah, pues no sé, María… como has puesto esa cara cuando te lo he dicho…

María se dio por vencida. Su hermana estaba como una chota. — Mira, Luisi, a mí que sea vasco me importa tres pimientos, ¿Eh? — Le dejó claro. — Es solo que me ha sorprendido, pero vamos, que mañana quedamos los tres juntos y nos tomamos algo, ¡Verás lo igual que me da que sea vasco o no!

Los tres juntos. En el King’s. Tomando algo. Luisita por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello. ¡Pero si con cada mentira que decía la liaba más que arreglaba!

— ¿Los tres juntos?, ¿E-En el King’s? —preguntó, tropezándose con las vocales.

— Pues sí, hija, así ya se va haciendo a la familia y esas cosas… —dijo como si nada, aunque a Luisita el corazón le iba tan rápido que, en cualquier momento, se le iba a salir del pecho.

— María, pero es que yo creo que no estamos en ese punto aún y…

— Que no, boba, ya verás. Tú déjamelo a mí, que soy una experta. — Sentenció la mayor. Y antes de que Luisita pudiese volver a quejarse, María se dio media vuelta y se metió en el despacho, dejando a Luisita hecha un manojo de nervios.

— Ay, madre mía… — Se quejó, asustada la rubia. — La que he _liao…_

Pero entonces se acordó de la nota. La nota de Amelia, y todos sus problemas se convirtieron en banalidades en cuestión de segundos. Suspiró, como una adolescente, y con las manos temblorosas, la abrió.

_Cariño, (Cómo me gusta llamarte así), estoy fuera, no quería arriesgarme a entrar por si estaba tu hermana. Sal un momento, que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias._

_Cariño. Sal. A medias._

Aquellas palabras rebotaron en su cabeza y la hicieron sonreír como una idiota hasta que, de un respingo, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba: ¡Amelia estaba fuera esperándola!

— ¡Gustavo la barra! —gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada, casi tropezándose al empezar a subir las escaleras.

Al salir fuera se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba vacía. No había rastro de Amelia y esta vez, era culpa suya. Bueno, culpa suya y de los vascos. O más bien de Miguel, por ser vasco y tener que usarle como excusa frente a su hermana. — Mierda… —gruñó. — Si es que soy idiota.

— Pues estaba a punto de irme. — Aquella voz. Su corazón se aceleró al ver una melena rizada salir de la esquina. Era Amelia. Amelia y un cigarrillo en sus labios. O, mejor dicho, la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Llevaba un vestido amarillo y sus labios, color carmesí, se tatuaban en la boquilla del tabaco de igual forma que a Luisita le gustaría que lo hiciesen sobre su piel.

— Amelia… ¡Dios!, perdóname… —dijo rápidamente. — Es que estaba hablando con mi hermana y…

La carcajada de Amelia la interrumpió. La morena negó con la cabeza y se acercó dos pasos a ella. — Que no, Luisita, que yo por ti habría esperado lo que fuese.

Amelia tenía labia, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para hacerle perder la cordura. O, mejor dicho, para que se le acelerase tanto el pulso que dudase entre si estaba viva o muerta, mientras que sus piernas temblaban como si fuese, de nuevo, una adolescente.

— Pues me alegro de que sea así, Amelia. Tenía… Tenía ganas de verte—admitió mientras que jugaba con sus manos.

— Y yo a ti, Luisita… —respondió, con una media sonrisa. — De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, porque esta mañana ha sido todo un caos y al final pues…

— ¿Una de las razones? — Sonrió la rubia. — ¿Qué hay más?

Amelia le devolvió el gesto, jugando con sus manos mientras se hacía un poco de rogar. Podría habérselo traído escrito en otra nota. Con Luisita, las palabras eran mucho más difíciles cuando se trataba de decirlas en voz alta. Y era la primera vez que le pasaba, eh. Amelia nunca había tenido reparo alguno para hablar con chicas o llevárselas a la cama, sin embargo, Luisita era diferente. Con ella no quería algo esporádico, más que nada, porque sabía ya de por sí que la menor no concebía aquella idea en sus pensamientos, pero, sobre todo, porque Luisita le gustaba demasiado como para ser simplemente una chica de un día en su vida.

— Pues venía a pedirte que… —empezó, acercándose lo suficiente a ella para coger sus manos. Luisita dejó de respirar al sentir la cercanía de la contraria. Era como si fuese dueña de todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, como si crease una especie de burbuja que obviaba todas las cosas que componían la anatomía de sus alrededores. — Que me digas cuál es tu restaurante favorito de Madrid, Luisita.

— ¿Ah sí? —jugó la rubia. — ¿Y eso para qué?

— Pues para poder llevarte a cenar y así... merecerme un beso tuyo, Luisita—confesó. — Que yo por un beso tuyo hago lo que sea…

A Luisita se le paró el corazón. Nunca en su vida pensó que tales palabras irían dirigidas a ella. Y mucho menos, de la boca de Amelia Ledesma. Pero no pudo evitarlo, porque ya empezaba a ser superior a sus fuerzas, y se acercó lo suficiente como para que, si Manolita las veía en aquellas condiciones, le diese un infarto. — Amelia, yo por un beso tuyo sí que hago lo que sea… —murmuró. Ojalá pudiese hacerlo. Ojalá pudiese unir sus labios de una vez por todas y ojalá fuesen lo suficientemente libres como para no tener consecuencias por ello. Ojalá viviese en un mundo en el que la sensación febril que le provocaba la respiración de Amelia chocando contra su piel fuese algo diferente a una enfermedad o a un problema. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, y, por eso, se contuvo. Por eso, sintió frío cuando la morena se separó un poco justo en el instante que alguien invadió la acera en la que estaban.

— Pues elige un restaurante y espérame aquí cuando salgas, ¿Vale?

Luisita asintió. Aquella iba a ser la noche: Iba a besar a Amelia Ledesma y, como le había dicho, iba a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo.


	8. la pretendienta

**Ocho**

_la pretendienta_

Amelia nunca pensó que sería Madrid.

Había buscado la libertad en muchos sitios; había viajado y se había perdido en mundos casi inexistentes; vivido entre susurros y secretos, tal vez, miradas que terminaban en silencios de ir y venir, parte de historias que siempre tenían un final más que trágico. Aquel año había estado pensando mucho en su padre, o tal vez, solamente en aquellas palabras que había dicho mientras sujetaba la puerta, esperando a cerrársela en la cara, aún vestido con el traje, pero también con la palabra decepción en sus pupilas: _‘Volverás. Porque en el fondo siempre sabrás que esto es un error’_. Y muchas noches había pensado en hacerlo. Por miedo, por su madre, por rendirse.

Pero entonces se miraba al espejo y se daba cuenta de que _jamás_ podría llegar a ser la mujer que él quería como hija. Y, sobre todo, que lo último que quería, era convertirse en su madre. Lo había intentado en el pasado, pero era una bala perdida: inestable, insegura, incierta. Y esa no era ella. No podía fingir, por lo que llegó París, y con París Londres y todas esas ciudades que estaban lejos. Pero ninguna era casa. Todas eran amantes de una noche de las que se cansaba al día siguiente. Bailes en locales clandestinos y una vida que, a veces, le hacía olvidar su propio nombre.

Y entonces llegó Madrid. Tan sincera, con sus calles barriendo el silencio; con Malasaña y Chamberí. Y el gimnasio. No sabía si ese era su sueño, pero la vida se tiñó de color cuando ella apareció por la puerta. Amelia sabía, definitivamente, que Luisita no era una deportista entregada, pero le daba igual. Le gustaba mirarla, intentando seguir sus pasos de baile mientras que ella misma contenía una sonrisa ante la forma en la que sus labios dibujaban la concentración en su rostro. Era guapísima. Y fue, como esa ola de aire fresco que la de rizos necesitaba para desconectar de sus pensamientos.

Así que, tal vez no era la capital. Tal vez se trataba simplemente de ella. Y quizás por eso, le era casi imposible dejar de mirarla en aquellos instantes; de dibujar su piel, casi perfecta, con los ojos, y de admirar el vestido _tan_ bonito que bailaba junto a la cinta lila que llevaba en el pelo.

— Amelia, es que no sabes lo que me ha costado salir de casa, ¿Eh? —negó la rubia, en cierto modo, indignada, mientras caminaban—. No te digo yo a ti, que _mi_ padre se piensa ahora que tengo un pretendiente, ¡Yo!, _un_ pretendiente… — La rubia rio de forma exagerada y Amelia negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba escucharla. Podría dejarla hablar durante horas y dedicarse a mirarla en silencio. Luisita era caótica, caótica y adorable. Añadía, en cualquier caso, un extraño dramatismo a sus palabras, ante el cual siempre intentaba no echarse a reír. 

— Bueno, Luisita, un _pretendiente_ sí tienes. — Se quejó ella, por si no se lo había dejado claro.

— ¡Ah, no, Amelia! —negó la rubia con suspicacia. — _Una pretendienta,_ que ya bastantes hombres tengo yo en mi vida como para querer más—añadió, con una mueca ante esto último.

— Eso suena mejor—admitió. Y caminaron unos segundos en silencio, el bar estaba cerca, pero la rubia quería ir despacio, porque aquellas calles estaban vacías y solamente allí, podrían ser ellas. — Y, dime, Luisita… _Esa pretendienta_ … ¿Tiene posibilidades? 

A Luisita se le dibujó una sonrisa tonta en los labios cuando Amelia rompió ese pacto tácito. Siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de Amelia. Bueno, más que hablar, pensar, respirar, vivir… Amelia siempre estaba ahí para llevársela a la luna de Valencia y… Bueno, luego pasaba lo que pasaba, que se rompían vasos y ella la fastidiaba con su hermana. Entonces lo recordó: Miguel. Aún no sabía de cómo iba a librarse de esa _cita,_ pero sí, tenía _clarísimo,_ que Amelia no podía enterarse de nada de aquello: ¡Menuda vergüenza!

— Pues de momento, _bastantes—_ respondió de forma infantil. — Pero tiene que esforzarse, eh… Ninguna _pretendienta_ mía se puede dormir en los laureles—dijo, muy segura de esto último, como si estuviese, definitivamente, demostrado por la ciencia.

Amelia no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de la rubia. — Pero hoy te va… a llevar a cenar, ¿No? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. — A mí eso me parece un gesto muy _romántico_ , la verdad…

— ¡Síp! —exclamó la rubia, emocionada. — A mi restaurante favorito, ni más ni menos…

—Ya, restaurante favorito…—dijo con falsa indignación, entrecerrando los ojos. Luisita sabía el porqué de su _enfado:_ No le había dicho a dónde iban, por mucho que Amelia había preguntado, la rubia había guardado el destino como paño en oro.

— ¡Amelia, es una sorpresa! — Se quejó la menor, extendiendo su mano para que la de rizos la cogiese, con suavidad: — Pero confía en mí, ¿Vale? yo creo que te va a encantar... — Le dijo, mirándola con unos ojitos ante los cuales, la morena no pudo decirle otra cosa. Y la verdad, le daba igual el sitio: Si estaba en Madrid o un pueblo perdido en el monte. Lo único que le importaba era estar allí, con ella.

Por lo que cuando vio _esa_ sonrisa, supo la verdad: Por Luisita daba igual. Daba igual no _saber_ o lo incierto que pudiese ser el futuro. Y supo que su padre se equivocaba, que la libertad, aunque fuese en silencio, sabía mucho mejor de lo que jamás se habría imaginado. Y, sobre todo, disipó cualquier pensamiento respecto a regresar a Zaragoza que pudiese aparecer en su mente.

—Pero bueno, entonces, al final todo bien con tu padre, ¿No? —preguntó entonces la morena, retomando de nuevo el rumbo de la conversación.

— Bueno…— empezó la rubia, torciendo los labios. — Al final María me ha ayudado un poco, aunque ella también piensa que voy con mi _pretendiente…_ —bufó, inflando los mofletes con exasperación. — Es que, de verdad, Amelia, eh… ¿Yo tengo cara de hetero? — Aquella pregunta pilló a la de rizos desprevenida. Miró a la rubia, casi atónita, necesitando pararse mientras intentaba no echarse a reír: Podría ser una broma, pero por su tono, Luisita iba _muy_ en serio.

— Bueno, a ver, cariño, yo tuve mis dudas, eh… —empezó, y antes de que pudiese explicarse, Luisita soltó su mano y volvió a retirar la marcha. A Amelia le costó un poco reaccionar, pero no tardó en ir tras ella.

— Amelia, eh, ¡Que te quito puntos! — La amenazó, apuntándola con el dedo.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella, logró retenerla, empujándola hacia una callejuela para coger su mano y pegar su cuerpo al suyo: — Amelia… — Y de repente estaban muy cerca. La de rizos había hecho eso para soltarle un pequeño discurso sobre lo poco hetero que era y lo mucho que le gustaba por ello, pero se le olvidó todo lo que iba a decir cuando notó la respiración acelerada de la rubia estrellarse en sus labios. El cuerpo de Luisita se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Su corazón latía tan rápido… En cualquier momento alguien podría verlas, y aunque intentaba pensarlo, no podía controlar sus instintos. Eran más fuertes, muchísimo más fuertes. Y aunque la rubia trató de distanciarse, Amelia la tenía entre la _espalda_ y la pared.

Fue entonces cuando la menor dejó de respirar. La de rizos estaba tan cerca que juraría que, en cualquier momento, iba a hacerlo: Iba a besarla, por primera vez, bajo una luna creciente y el soliloquio de un callejón que no olía demasiado bien. Pero Luisita no podía pensar eso, no cuando Amelia la estaba mirando de aquella manera; de una forma que nunca jamás nadie antes la había mirado. Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien y mucho menos, sentido tan recíproco.

— No podemos… —trató de traer un poco de cordura al mundo real, pero perdió la poca que le quedaba cuando Amelia se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo levemente.

— Lo sé… — Y entonces sintió frío. Una vez más esa terrible sensación: Amelia se separó de ella, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura.

— Deberíamos… ¿Ir yendo? — Rara, se sentía rara. Había sido un golpe de realidad más duro que todos los anteriores. Si Amelia no se hubiese separado estaba casi segura de que habría acabado besándola allí mismo. Tal vez solo le habían hecho falta un par de segundos para completar sus ambiciones, pero también sabía, que no era así como quería que fuese: Su primer beso, no quería que fuese entre un miedo incierto a lo que pudiese suceder. Quería besar a Amelia y quería poder hacerlo hasta la saciedad.

Y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Amelia volvió a asentir. — ¿Falta mucho?

Luisita negó. — Solo un par de calles más.

* * *

— Luisita… Esto es precioso… — Fue lo único que pudo decir la de rizos al llegar. Luisita la miró, perdiéndose en el brillo de su mirada, que observaba su alrededor maravillaba. Luisita no podía negarlo: Sí era para tanto. Y por eso tal vez era su lugar favorito de Madrid. Había ido tantos veranos con su familia… Antes de que Leonor se marchase, por su puesto. Mucho, _muchísimo_ antes del caos.

— Lo sé… —admitió. — Más de lo que recordaba… —suspiró. Era una terraza. Olor a césped recién regado y música en directo. Solamente estaba abierto en esas fechas, cuando el calor aún resguardaba los inviernos y las conversaciones podían mezclarse entre una brisa agradable. Las mesas eran blancas, había extensas, para familias y algunas más pequeñitas y íntimas para dos. Luisita solía mirar a las parejas cenar muy cerca, sin dejar de mirarse, cuando era niña. Ella y María correteaban a su alrededor entre risas, a veces, Leonor las reñía y les pedía que volviesen a sentarse, pero, aunque así fuese, Luisita se les quedaba mirando en un intento de entender el amor. Nunca tuvo sentido; nunca entendió esa sensación hasta que conoció a Amelia.

— ¿Tenían reserva? — Un camarero se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa de plástico.

— Sí, reservé antes una mesa… —empezó a decir la rubia.

— ¿Para cuatro? — La interrumpió. — Supongo que sus parejas estarán al llegar, ¿No? — Era un chico joven, rubio y de ojos oscuros. A Luisita se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta, quedándose callada durante unos instantes, hasta que Amelia dio un paso hacia delante para ponerse a su lado y coger su brazo. Entonces, ante la atenta mirada del chico, habló:

— No, para dos—intervino la de rizos. El chico frunció el ceño. Luisita sintió unas ganas repentinas de coger la bandeja y estampársela en la cara: ¡No era tan difícil de entender!

— ¿Dos?, las mesas de dos las tenemos reservadas para parejas…—trató de explicar el chico. Amelia estaba acostumbrada, pero pudo sentir el cuerpo de Luisita tensarse ante aquellas palabras. El sitio era bonito, pero tal vez, no era para ellas.

—Bueno, pues nosotras somos una pareja. —habló la rubia de nuevo, lanzándose a la piscina tan rápido que se ganó un codazo por parte de la contraria. — De amigas…—añadió, entre dientes.

— Mira, a mí me da igual lo que seáis, yo solo digo, que las mesas están reservadas para parejas… — Y empezó a recitar un discurso de manual. Amelia agarró a la rubia del brazo, porque sabía que, en cualquier momento, era capaz de saltarse a la yugular del camarero y entonces, sí que se iban a quedar sin cita.

Lo que sí había aprendido Amelia tras años de lesbianismo, era a manejar este tipo de situaciones:

— Escuche, nosotras nos cogemos una mesa para dos y si viene una pareja que la quiera, nos levantamos, ¿Vale? — Trató de convencerle. — Solamente somos dos amigas que quieren pasar una noche divertida, de verdad…

El chico miró en dirección a su jefe y acabó asintiendo con cierta resignación. Luisita pareció calmarse un poco cuando llegaron a la mesa, un poco más apartada que el resto y con la pata un poco torpe.

— Amelia, lo siento… — Se disculpó disgustada. — No tendría que haber elegido este sitio, pero es que es _tan bonito…_ y… y quería que la cita fuese perfecta, pero… — Movió la mesa, haciéndola bailar mientras hacía una mueca. Amelia, sin embargo, parecía estar contenta, cosa que Luisita no entendió en absoluto: Por poco se quedan sin mesa y la luz apenas llegaba hasta allí. La música se escuchaba de forma torpe y el camarero no parecía tener mucha intención de servirles pronto. Definitivamente, aquello no era lo que esperaba.

— Luisita. —Amelia estiró la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. — Cariño, estoy aquí contigo, no puedo pedir más. — Le aseguró, inclinándose para tomar su barbilla y obligarla a mirarla. Amelia había sufrido esa misma situación una y mil veces, ya no le molestaba, pero le partía el alma ver a la menor así. Pero le daba igual. Le daba igual porque no necesitaba escuchar una música absurda y repetitiva o cenar bajo unas bombillas en el aire. Solo quería compartir aquel instante con la rubia y el resto, era sencillamente insignificante.

— Pero Amelia… ¿No estás decepcionada? —preguntó, como una niña pequeña bastante confundida. Amelia, con media sonrisa, negó levemente.

— Estoy contenta, Luisita, por estar aquí contigo y un camarero estúpido no va a arruinar eso.

Y la rubia sonrió. Porque después de todo, la mayor tenía razón. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar la forma en la que aquellos instantes se sentía.

Amelia apretó su mano con cariño. — Además, sigo teniendo unas ganas _terribles_ de besarte, Luisita, yo no sé cómo voy a aguantar…

La rubia volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Amelia le dijese esas cosas, probablemente, jamás lo estaría. Los ojos de la morena estaban fijos sobre sus labios. Luisita sonrió nerviosa y tragó saliva con fuerza:

— Amelia… la verdad es que yo también… — E iba a decir la mayor verdad del universo: Que se había quedado con unas ganas terribles de unir sus labios con los suyos de una maldita vez. Pero algo la interrumpió. Alguien, mejor dicho, alguien:

— _¡Caramba_ , Luisi! — Esa voz. No podía ser. Soltó la mano de Amelia tan rápido como sintió la de su hermana posarse en su espalda. María. ¡Cuánto deseaba en aquellos instantes ser hija única! — Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Y tú? — Le recriminó la rubia: — ¿Qué haces _tú, aquí?_

No le sorprendía. María seguía pensando que se había ido a cenar con Miguel y estaba casi segura de que estaba intentando espiarla. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de matarla con un tenedor!

— Pues Ignacio y yo que hemos decidido comer fuera hoy… — Se encogió de hombros. — Y fíjate tú, que nos han dicho que nos fuésemos a sentar aquí, que había unas chicas a las que no les importaba cambiarse.

Luisita trató de controlar su tic en el ojo. Amelia le pidió con la mirada que se calmase, pero entre sus dedos, ya tenía el tenedor y estaba dispuesta a clavárselo a ese dichoso camarero: ¡Ella solamente quería tener su cena tranquila!

— Ya, nos están echando, María. — Le informó.

— ¿Echando?, ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó María confundida.

— Pues porque somos _amigas_ y no hay mesas para _amigas._ — Le explicó, con cierto rintintín.

— ¡Uy!, pero si yo he venido cientos de veces con Silvia, Luisi… —frunció el ceño la mayor. Ya, pero ellas, no eran ese tipo de _amigas,_ y a Luisita, de no ser por la mirada de la de rizos, le habrían entrado unas irremediables ganas de gritarlo allí delante de todo el mundo. — Bueno, Luisi, pues nos ponemos los cuatro y ya está, ¿Vale?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, con cara de susto. Ella, Amelia, Ignacio y María en una misma mesa. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa?

— Que sí, hombre, no os vamos a echar de aquí, mujer… Ahora le digo a Ignacio que vaya a por más sillas, ¿Vale?

Y antes de que Luisita pudiese negarse, María marchó en busca de su marido. Aquello era un sueño. Una pesadilla, o peor, hecha realidad. ¡Se quería morir!

— Amelia, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, ¡Si es que no sé cómo hemos podido coincidir así! —exclamó, rápidamente y tan nerviosa que se comá hasta las vocales.

— No pasa nada, Luisita…—suspiró, resignada la de rizos. — Si son los astros, que hoy no quieren que cenemos tranquilas…

Y tranquila la rubia no estaba: ¡Si se le había ido hasta el hambre!


	9. que se entere Madrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpadme por este cuadro, espero que os guste :(

**nueve**

_que se entere Madrid_

Luisita se hizo con la botella de champán.

No solía beber, pero había encontrado en el alcohol un _muy_ buen amigo para sus problemas. O, mejor dicho, la _mejor_ panacea para poder superar aquella noche sin querer clavarse un tenedor a sí misma en cualquier momento.

— Pero Luisi, frena un poco, ¿No? — Le dijo su hermana mientras vertía el líquido sobre su copa. No había pasado desapercibido para la mayor que su hermana estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, pero, como en general llevaba rara toda la semana, tampoco le dio especial importancia: A Luisita le daban ventoleras, vamos, que nunca sabías por dónde te iba a salir; lo mismo un día te decía que se iba a una comuna hippie y lo mismo, otro, que se unía a una secta satánica. Ella, definitivamente, ya se lo esperaba todo.

— Bueno, María, solo me estoy sirviendo un poco de champán—. Se quejó la rubia. Siempre, siempre tenía que tener a su hermana encima. ¡Y sabía perfectamente que aquello no era una coincidencia!, que estaba allí para ver si había quedado con _Miguel_ y espiar su cita. Pero vamos, que se iba a enterar de quién era María Luisa Gómez cuando llegasen a casa, ¡Que lo tuviese claro!

— Bueno, cariño, que no pasa _ná_ porque tu hermana beba un poquito, que ya es mayorcita…— Trató de sosegar el chico a su mujer. La verdad era que a él no le apetecía estar allí, pero María estaba empeñada con que su hermana estaba saliendo con un motorista lleno de tatuajes y le había hecho seguirlas hasta el restaurante. ¿Y lo peor?, que allí no había ningún loco por el cual la menor estuviese coladita. Allí solamente estaba Amelia y parecía que les habían arruinado su noche de _chicas,_ cosa que le sabía fatal, porque él siempre había pensado que la rubia necesitaba una amiga, una _buena amiga_ y ahora, ellos dos estaban ahí en medio porque la morena no podía dejar a su hermana pequeña vivir tranquila.

Con las ganas que tenía él de sentarse en su sofá con su mujer y pasar una noche tranquilita… Pero no, María había sacado la baza de que: ‘Nunca iban a cenar a ningún sitio’ y él, por no perder el romanticismo, había caído en la trampa.

— Eso, María, ¡Eso! —exclamó Luisita. — Soy _mayorcita_ para tomar mis propias decisiones y… ¡Y que no me tengas que estar controlando todo el rato!

— ¿Controlando yo? — Se hizo la ofendida la mayor. Vale, a lo mejor sí que tenía razón, pero esta vez, su hermana no la iba a ganar a cabezota. Esto lo hacía por su bien, porque no se creía que Miguel fuese ese novio suyo y porque allí, había gato encerrado. — Mira, Luisi, no sé por qué dices eso…

— ¿Que por qué digo eso?, ¡¿Que por qué digo eso, María?! —Del rebote, Luisita por poco se levanta de su asiento y se lanza al cuello de su hermana. Estaba a punto de explotar, y eso era decir poco. Su cita con Amelia se había ido al garete, al igual que todos y cada uno de sus planes para después. Encima, la de rizos estaba presenciando aquel numerito y ella estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en contar hasta diez. _Uno, dos, tres…_ El tres. Llegaba al tres y no podía más. Se le salía la fuerza por la boca.

— No me gusta ese _tonito_ , Luisi. — María negó con el dedo, chasqueando la lengua. Por su parte, Amelia se hundió un poco la silla mientras que buscaba el resguardo de la mirada de Ignacio el que también, estaba deseando irse corriendo de allí. Ya habían cazado más de una mirada. Más bien, el restaurante entero estaba al tanto de su discusión.

— Y a mí no me gusta no poder hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. — Se quejó la menor, apretando los dientes.

— Bueno, Luisita, es solo champán… — Trató de poner paz Amelia: Error, gravísimo error.

— ¿Te vas a poner de su lado, Amelia?, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, eh, de ti no—. Se hizo la ofendida. — Pero es que, además, no es solo champán, Amelia, es que mi _hermana_ , —Y giró la cabeza para poder mirar a la mayor a los ojos —. Es una _controladora_ compulsiva que se empeña en no dejarme vivir mi vida.

— _Virgen Santísima,_ Luisi, qué dramática que eres…—bufó mientras rodaba los ojos. — Que Ignacio y yo hemos venido aquí de casualidad.

— Bueno a ver, María… — Trató de intervenir el chico, en un intento de apoyar a la rubia.

— ¡IGNACIO! — Sin embargo, María no iba a dejar que su marido desenmascarase sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que le interrumpió, apuntándole con un tenedor. En seguida, el hombre hizo lo mismo que Amelia, entendiendo que, en aquel campo de batalla, solamente había sitio para dos.

— No, Ignacio, habla, habla. — Le alentó Luisita. Lo cierto era que Ignacio se vio a sí mismo sumido en una disyuntiva: ¿Cuál de las hermanas Gómez daba más miedo?, ¿María o Luisita? — Pero vamos, María, que sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones. — La acusó la rubia, con malicia.

— Anda, ¿Sí? —preguntó María en tono chulesco.

Y Luisita se quedó callada. Porque entonces todo le explotó en la cara. Si decía la verdad, Amelia podría enterarse de lo de Miguel y eso era lo último que deseaba: ¡Ya tenía bastante con el numerito que estaba montando su hermana!

— Sí, María, sí. — Pero tampoco iba a achantarse, porque a cabezota no la ganaba nadie, y menos, su hermana mayor.

— Caramba, Luisi, eh… —suspiró María, resignada. — Hay que ver qué películas te montas…

Luisita torció los labios y negó con la cabeza: — No, si ahora seré yo la loca…

— ¡La cena! — Amelia aprovechó cuando vio al camarero acercarse con el pedido para interrumpir aquel escenario e intentar calmar los aires. — Ya está aquí la cena…

Luisita se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero sí le echó un mal de ojo a su hermana mientras que el camarero dejaba caer el plato frente a ella. Entonces, pasó lo imposible: Dejaron de discutir. Porque en el fondo, las palabras no eran más que verbos vacíos y Luisita tenía poca memoria en cuanto se trataba de su hermana. Podía odiarla durante dos minutos de reloj y, una vez cumplido el tiempo, olvidarse de ello como si no hubiese pasado nada. Entonces empezaron a hablar del calor, y, entre banalidades, la cena alcanzó un punto que podría, incluso, considerarse agradable.

— Pero, ¿En serio tuvisteis que ir a buscarla a Barcelona?

— Uy, sí, Amelia, a Barcelona—reía María. — Aquí mi hermana donde la ves es toda una rebelde, eh. Que no te engañe.

— No, no, si ya lo veo… —sonrió. Miró a Luisita y le guiñó un ojo. La rubia simplemente negó, muerta de vergüenza.

— A ver, María que todos hemos cometido locuras de jóvenes, eh. — Trató de quitarle peso la menor. — ¡Tú!, ni más ni menos.

María se hizo la ofendida: — ¿Yo?

— Hombre María, ¿Te recuerdo que te querías meter a monja? — La acusó Luisita.

— ¿A monja? — Amelia no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonora carcajada, casi atragantándose con el champán.

— Bueno, pero eso era por _devoción_ —argumentó la mayor, ofendida.

— Bueno, María, yo también tenía _devoción_ por el mundo hippie. — Se excusó la rubia.

— Sí, el _mundo hippie —_ ironizó su hermana. — Solo espero que, por _Miguel,_ no tengas esa devoción…

Y Luisita no pudo responder. Se quedó helada. Miguel. Su hermana había pronunciado aquel nombre, y aunque trató de esquivar la mirada de Amelia, no pudo evitar chocarse con la confusión en sus ojos.

— Bueno, María… es que yo, por Miguel, no siento ninguna devoción… — Trató de arreglarlo la rubia, nerviosa. Y aunque intentó que su hermana le siguiese el juego, María parecía estar en la inopia sobre las intenciones de su hermana, vamos, que no pudo evitar meter la pata aún más, casi sin quererlo:

— Pero, ¿Ahora no te gusta?, esta tarde me dices que te tiene loca hasta las trancas y ahora… — Amelia frunció el ceño. ¿Quién cojones era ese _Miguel_?

De repente sintió que no tenía _tanta_ hambre. Dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato y evitó la mirada de la rubia durante unos segundos. Su mente era un tren a alta velocidad, sacando demasiadas conclusiones y, la mayoría, precipitadas. 

Luisita se hundió en la silla, suspirando con fuerza. Si había algo en su vida que estaba destinado a salir mal estaba relacionado con Amelia. O tal vez, con su insufrible capacidad de perder el control de las cosas de forma casi caótica. Una, inexplicable, predilección a ir dando tumbos por la vida en vez de caminar en línea recta. 

— ¿Miguel? —preguntó Amelia, con una intriga que era de todo menos desinteresada.

Y ante un silencio incómodo, Amelia decidió excusarse para ir al baño. Luisita fue incapaz de reaccionar y detenerla. Simplemente, se limitó a mirar a su hermana con frustración.

— Pero, ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió María, confundida. — ¿He dicho algo mal?

— María, me prometiste que no ibas a decir nada.

— _Caramba_ , Luisi, yo que sé, si es que ahora como sois tan _amigas_ , pues lo supuse… — Luisita suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras que se levantaba y, sin dar muchas explicaciones, siguió el camino que había hecho Amelia hacia el baño. Con cierta timidez, tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta. No lo hizo del todo, lo suficiente como ver a la de rizos parada frente al espejo y escuchar el agua correr con suavidad.

— Hola…— murmuró. Amelia la miró a través del cristal, Luisita podía ver su expresión, y entendió, que la de rizos no estaba especialmente contenta. — ¿Puedo pasar? —pidió la menor con un hilo de voz.

Cuando Luisita entró, cerró la puerta, esta vez poniendo el pestillo y se acercó a ella. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mármol del lavabo y miró su propio reflejo en el espejo. Solo unos segundos antes de detenerse en el de ella. — Estás preciosa, Amelia. — No pudo evitar decirle, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Y aunque la imagen sobre el cristal de la morena le dijo lo contrario, la escuchó suspirar, con fuerza.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Amelia. — Se disculpó la menor, fijando sus ojos en el suelo. — Te prometo que no quería que nada de esto pasara…—dijo rápidamente— ¡Es que no tenía ni idea de que María y Ignacio iban a venir también!, o de que iba a soltar lo de… — Luisita se paró, torciendo los labios. Definitivamente, las mentiras iban a arruinarle la vida: — Lo de Miguel…

— Ya… —murmuró la de rizos. Luisita sintió como en su estómago se dibujaba un profundo agujero. Estaba casi segura de que lo había fastidiado todo. — ¿Y puedo saber quién es Miguel? —inquirió, alzando una ceja. Luisita no tuvo más remedio que mirarla, mordiéndose el labio resignada.

— Si es que mi madre tiene razón, soy una _mentirosilla_ y al final, pues pasa lo que pasa: Que lo fastidio todo— Se quejó la rubia, un poco de más. Pero así era: De las que construyen una montaña de un grano de arena sin poder evitarlo y después se lanzaban al vacío desde el punto más alto.

Pero Amelia estaba más perdida que una aguja en un pajar. Miró a la rubia desconcertada, en busca de alguna explicación, pero solamente se encontró una exagerada expresión de terror en la mirada de la menor. Y ahí empezó a asustarse, ¿Acaso Luisita la había engañado?

— Luisita, me estoy asustando, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Amelia… — Luisita se mordió el labio: — Pues que le he mentido a mi hermana—explicó preocupada. Y aun así, Amelia no se dio vía libre para respirar.

— ¿A tu hermana?

Luisita asintió varias veces: — Que sí, Amelia, que le he dicho que soy hetero… bueno, ella _cree_ que soy hetero y yo no he hecho nada por desmentírselo—habló, tan rápido que Amelia se perdió entre la primera y la última palabra. — Eso cuenta como mentira, ¿No?

— Luisita…

— ¡Y eso no es lo peor! —interrumpió. — Le he dicho que estoy enamorada de Miguel, porque vio la carta y no dejaba de hacerme preguntas y… ¡Amelia es que yo te prometo que no se me ocurrió nada mejor! —exclamó, histérica.

Era eso. Solo eso. Amelia suspiró, negando levemente y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa torpe en los labios. — Cariño, respira. — Le pidió. Luisita dejó de hablar de forma atropellada en cuanto sintió el tacto de la morena sobre su brazo. Sus manos eran suaves y la mayor pudo sentir como su piel se estremecía bajo sus dedos. — Ya me pensaba yo que tenías novio y no me lo habías dicho…

— ¿Yo? — Luisita arrugó la nariz. — ¿Novio?, pero, ¿Tú me ves cara de hetero, Amelia? — Volvió a insistir.

— Cariño… ya te dije antes que no. — Le recordó. Y la rubia volvió a estremecerse. El callejón… Nunca se había sentido así. Y tan solo con recordarlo, podía notar su cuerpo empezar a temblar.

— Bueno, aun así, siento este desastre de cena, Amelia—murmuró, como una niña pequeña. — Te lo compensaré.

— Luisita, no es ningún desastre. — Le aseguró. — Además…— Con cierta picardía, hizo un camino con sus dedos sobre su brazo. — Me estoy enterando de cosas _muy_ interesantes…. —susurró, acercándose un poquito más a ella, sin poder evitarlo. Por primera vez, sentía que podía estar a su lado sin que nadie las interrumpiese. Solamente era capaz escuchar el eco de una música ahogada entre conversaciones y el sonido de su propio corazón acelerado ante la escasez de espacio que existía entre ambas.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Luisita, suspicaz.

Amelia sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Entonces volvieron a estar muy cerca, tal vez por inercia, quizás simplemente eran leyes físicas que la rubia no era precisamente capaz de entender. Pero debía significar algo, ¿No?, la forma en la que la hacía sentir cada vez que su nariz acariciaba la suya o su aliento se mezclaba con el propio, tan cerca y con tantas ganas.

— Pues… Ese pasado rebelde tuyo, Luisita—susurró. Porque no le hizo falta decir más. Por no aclarar, que las palabras sobraban entre ambas en aquellos instantes.

— No te lo esperabas, ¿Eh? —contestó, con cierta chulería.

Amelia soltó una risita. Pero no contestó, pues le fue prácticamente tan imposible como vivir sin respirar. Los labios de la rubia ya rozaban los propios, y ella misma quería hacer mucho más que eso. Más incluso que besarla.

— ¿Luisi? — De golpe, otra vez, la física las separó de forma brusca. Inercia, esta vez, provocada por una fuerza que tenía nombre y apellidos: María Gómez.

— ¡Aquí! —contestó frustrada la menor, apretando los dientes mientras que, una vez más, volvía a pedirle disculpas a la contraria ante tantas interrupciones. Al parecer, los miembros de su familia parecían tenérsela jurada a sus besos. Más que coincidencias, aquello parecía ya una conspiración.

— ¿Todo bien? —inquirió. — Lleváis un siglo ahí dentro, caramba…

Luisita miró a la morena y esta volvió a reírse. Lo habían olvidado: las leyes del tiempo.

Cuando abrió la puerta la rubia suspiró ante el fin del ambiente pesado y cargado que se había instaurado en el baño. La brisa, por lo menos lo hacía algo más llevadero.

— Perdona, María, Luisita… —empezó a disculparse la mayor.

— La estaba ayudando con _problemas de mujeres,_ María—dijo rápidamente la rubia mientras pasaba por delante de su hermana como si nada. Tan pancha. Amelia se quedó unos segundos parada, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de la actriz, simplemente asintió. Al menos, no haría más preguntas.

— Oh. — Fue lo único que pudo decir María mientras las miraba ir de nuevo hacia la mesa. Por lo menos, no era nada grave. Ya había empezado ella a hacerse ideas: ¡Vamos!, que durante un segundo se había hasta olido que algo pasaba entre su hermana y Amelia. Y no pudo evitar reír mientras volvía de nuevo con el grupo, ¡Aquello sí que era un disparate!

* * *

Había convencido a su hermana y no había sido fácil.

Las estrellas brillaban entre los altos edificios de la ciudad, calles iluminadas entre caminos de farolas; pintadas, que eran tatuajes de una revolución marcada por el tiempo. Qué enigmático Madrid. Aún olía a los míticos ochenta que ya se habían perdido entre los años. Pero nadie olvidaba, la memoria se respiraba entre las caladas al cigarrillo que ambas compartían en aquellos instantes.

— No tenías por qué, Luisita. — Le dijo Amelia mientras le devolvía el cigarrillo. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

— Ya… Pero yo quería pasar un _ratito_ a solas contigo, Amelia—respondió, de forma infantil, cogiendo el cigarrillo y enganchando el brazo de la mayor con la mano que tenía libre. Amelia se dejó hacer, pegando su cuerpo al contrario. — Que parece que tenemos los astros en contra, hija… — Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras que giraba la mirada para encontrar los ojos de la morena. Las pupilas de Amelia brillaban bajo la luz de la noche.

— Aun así, Luisita… Sabes que me lo he pasado genial, ¿No?

La rubia la miró, sin llegar a creérsela.

— ¿Seguro?, ¿No lo dices por decir? —inquirió, apretando los labios de forma insegura. — A ver, que si ha sido horrible y te he asustado de por vida, puedes decírmelo, ¿Eh? —insistió—. Lo entenderé…

— Que no, Luisita, te lo prometo. — Rio la morena, dejándole un besito en el pelo. — Además, tu familia…

— ¿Te cae mal? — Se adelantó, antes de que la morena pudiese terminar la frase. Amelia, de nuevo, negó.

— Lo contrario, me fascina—confesó. Ambas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Lo cierto era, que a veces, Luisita no lo apreciaba lo suficiente, o tal vez, no lo decía en voz alta las veces que debería, porque valoramos más lo que perdemos que lo que tenemos delante, ¿No?, — Me da un poquito de envidia, la verdad… —admitió, bajito. No le gustaba hablar de ello, de su padre o de la situación que se vivía en su casa, pero lo cierto era, que a pesar de su efímera relación, se sentía más libre que nunca con la rubia.

— ¿Los echas de menos? — Y la rubia era incapaz de concebir una realidad diferente a la suya, por lo que no llegó a entender del todo la intención de las palabras de la morena.

— A mi madre, sí—admitió, mirando al cielo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo decía en voz alta. La primera vez que pensaba en ella, pero de verdad, no de forma pasajera. La primera vez que pensaba, sin miedo, en llamarla y se admitía a sí misma que necesitaba un abrazo de los suyos. Porque todo el mundo necesita a su madre de vez en cuando, ¿No?

— ¿Y a tu padre? —preguntó, casi sin darse cuenta la menor. Entonces reculó, parándose en seco en mitad de la acera: — Lo siento… No quería entrometerme o… ¡Si es que soy una inconsciente! — Se regañó. Amelia simplemente negó.

— Supongo que echo de menos la forma en la que me veía antes de que me echase de casa, pero… No, la verdad es que no.

— ¿Te echó de casa? —inquirió, horrorizada. Amelia era como un golpe de realidad. La subía a una nube y luego la hacía darse de bruces contra el suelo. Su familia no había tenido las cosas fáciles, pero si algo tenía claro era que jamás la rechazarían de esa forma. Su casa, siempre sería su casa y, su madre, siempre sería su madre. 

— Sí, hace ya unos años, Luisita…

— ¡Pero eso no puede hacerlo!, ¡No puede echarte de tu casa!

— Por desgracia, sí—suspiró la de rizos, resignada. Luisita se quedó en silencio unos segundos:

— Debes haberlo pasado fatal, Amelia… —murmuró, apenada. Ella había tenido la vida fácil. O quizás, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a conformarse, por lo que realmente, nunca había sentido la necesidad de decírselo al mundo. Aunque ahora, ahora que todo había cobrado sentido, solamente ansiaba gritárselo al barrio entero. O mejor: Que se enterase Madrid de lo que sentía.

— Bueno, no ha sido fácil—admitió, asintiendo levemente.

— Por eso… ¿Por eso te fuiste tan lejos? — Se atrevió a preguntar. Amelia le había hablado de tantos sitios: París, América, Italia… Tal vez, las cosas tenían más sentido de lo que le gustaría en aquellos instantes.

— No tenía nada que perder, Luisita. — Se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que intentaba… Encontrar mi sitio, ¿Sabes?

— Y por eso estás aquí ahora—adivinó la rubia. A la morena no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

— Siempre quise tener mi propio gimnasio, bailar y enseñar a otras personas a hacerlo—explicó.

— Tal vez es egoísta, pero espero… espero que te quedes aquí, Amelia. — Luisita la miró con los ojos estrellados en lágrimas. No llegaron a escaparse de sus orbes, pero a Amelia se le encogió el corazón cuando vio la sinceridad con la que la rubia la observaba.

La de rizos estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la contraria. Luisita cerró los ojos, centrándose únicamente en su tacto.

— Nunca había tenido una razón tan clara para quedarme, Luisita.

La rubia no necesitó preguntar. Y la morena ni si quiera se lo pensó antes de, sin dilación alguna, unir sus labios con los de la contraria. Se fundieron en una única silueta bajo la oscuridad de la noche. El silencio guardaba el secreto con reparo. Luisita suspiró sobre los labios de la mayor, nerviosa, pero se entregó a ella cuando los de Amelia pidieron permiso para moverse. La morena atrapó su labio inferior con cuidado, besándola como si estuviese hecha de porcelana. Sus manos buscaron un mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos, como si se tratase de un invierno en pleno verano. 

La lengua de Amelia se introdujo en su boca y Luisita no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado. Vacío: Una caída al vacío que no tocaba fondo en ningún momento. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y, de no ser por las manos de Amelia, Luisita se habría desplomado ahí mismo.

Los labios de la rubia eran torpes, pero suaves. La humedad de su beso se transformaba en energía, una energía que recorría la espalda de la de rizos como una especie de descarga eléctrica. Sus lenguas encajaban como las piezas de un puzle, con suavidad, en un pequeño baile que poco a poco se atrevía a convertirse en batalla. Pero no había ganadora, tampoco perdedora. Terminó cuando la necesidad de aire imperó y ambas se separaron en un jadeo ahogado. Pero no del todo. Amelia dejó caer su frente contra la suya y suspiró. Luisita, simplemente cerró los ojos:

— Te lo dije, Amelia—susurró de repente.

— ¿Hm?

— Que por un beso tuyo era capaz de hacer lo que fuese.


	10. la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, ya sabéis, la inspiración viene y va... pero bueno, no es gran cosa, aunque aún así, espero que os guste <3

**diez**

_la verdad_

Para Amelia la libertad tenía un significado curioso. No era realmente una emoción constante, más bien efímera y manchada por instantes que podía contar con los dedos. Sin embargo, si tuviese que elegir uno, se quedaría con aquella noche: En esa sensación previa al roce de sus labios con los de la rubia, o quizás, esa sonrisa que la había visto dibujar justo antes de separarse. 

Pero tal vez no fuesen solo instantes, y eso era algo que llevaba ya un par de días planteándose. Tal vez era Madrid, o Madrid y sus labios, que sabían a libertad y a una paz tan grande que podría quedarse allí muchísimo más tiempo del que tenía planeado. Pero nunca se sabe, ¿No?, a Amelia tampoco le había gustado nunca planear las cosas, tal vez, por eso todo se resume en una moción tan... esporádica en su vida; tal vez por eso París y tal vez, incluso, por eso Madrid. Pero algo le dijo que la capital no era una ciudad de paso, porque tal vez, había encontrado eso que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Y aunque no le gustaba planear las cosas, sí que quería hacer muchas con la rubia, tal vez, en vista a las próximas semanas. Aunque por ahora estaba bien, estaba bien incluso el silencio bajo el que caminaban junto a esa farola fundida que parpadeaba a su paso y componía un juego de sombras en la delicada anatomía de la rubia.

— Amelia, es que me sabe fatal...— Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos con mal sabor de boca—. Que si es por mí no te preocupes, ¿Eh?, bueno, es que yo, si me encuentro a... a algún loco por ahí, ¡No le queda plaza para correr!

Amelia dejó salir una carcajada ante la elocuencia de la menor, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. La verdad era que, con los tiempos que corrían, se sentía más segura acompañando a Luisita hasta la puerta de su casa, aunque eso era una verdad a medias, eso sí: La verdadera razón por la que seguía allí era porque, si era sincera, no había tenido el valor de despedirse cuando habían llegado al cruce. Y mucho menos de dejar de mirarla.

— Que no, _wonder woman_ , que tú te quedas aquí en casita, ¿Vale? — Le pidió, con una sonrisa torcida. Esa que Amelia usaba para pedir las cosas, precisamente, porque sabía que siempre funcionaba. — Y yo, en cuanto llegue a casa te aviso, ¿Te parece?

Luisita resopló, resignada, y se cruzó de brazos, no del todo convencida.

— Además, tu padre me mata si se entera: ¿Qué clase de pretendiente no acompaña a su chica a casa, eh? — Y esto suavizó un poco el ambiente, porque a la rubia se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios que, aunque intentó esconder, la acabó delatando.

— Uy, pues serías tú la que no tendría plaza para correr—bromeó, (en parte), mientras torcía los labios en un intento de ahogar una carcajada nerviosa. — Pero, Amelia, me prometes que me llamas en cuanto llegues, ¿Eh?, que no me voy a despegar del teléfono, y vamos, ¿Si veo que no me llamas?, bueno, es que...

Pero la de rizos la interrumpió antes de que pudiese seguir hablando. Dejó caer su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sintiendo como la respiración de la rubia caía en cascada sobre su piel. Un aliento cálido y entrecortado. Aunque ya la había besado antes, Luisita sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando la morena hizo aquello. Y probablemente, lo seguiría sintiendo por muchas veces que lo hiciese.

— ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? —. Esta vez, Luisita no pudo evitar reprimir esa risita cargada de nerviosismo. Y Amelia la acompañó, porque era sumamente adorable y, cuanto más la miraba, más ganas tenía de unir sus labios con los de la menor. Los ojos de la chica centelleaban en la oscuridad de la noche, llenos de vida, y Amelia, no podía evitar quedarse prendada bajo sus pupilas. Pero bueno, ya sabía que con Luisita, el único camino era perderse, y si tenía que ser sincera con alguien, era consigo misma: En absoluto le apetecía dar marcha atrás.

— Bueno... puede—murmuró la rubia. Es que Amelia la ponía tonta. Bueno, tontísima. Y le daban ganas de darse golpes contra la pared a ver si era capaz de espabilar. Porque esa sensación intensa sobre sus mejillas y ese cosquilleo en su estómago le impedía pensar: Que tampoco lo hacía mucho, la rubia se movía por impulsos, pero a veces, le gustaría encontrarse un poco a la cordura cuando hablaba con ella.

— ¿Puede? —preguntó Amelia, casi incrédula.

Luisita asintió, muy convencida, mientras apretaba los labios dentro de una sonrisa infantil: — Cierra los ojos.

Amelia la miró como si estuviese loca. Sin del todo creerse lo que estaba diciendo. Pero también cerró los ojos, porque al fin de al cabo, le gustaban sus ideas de bombero, y si la rubia se lo pedía, por un beso suyo, iba a hacer realmente cualquier cosa.

Luisita se humedeció los labios. Amelia también la escuchó suspirar, de forma corta, pero relajada. Y se hizo en silencio entre ambas, porque la menor no podía evitar mirarla. Mirarla y repasar todas y cada una de las facciones que componían su rostro. Guapa a rabiar: Cualquiera lo diría.

Acto seguido, dejó caer sus manos sobre sus mejillas, las cuales se amoldaron al tacto en una suave sonrisa. Luisita se mordió su propio labio antes de besarla: Un beso lánguido y escueto. Pero Amelia no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que se separaron, que no fue pronto. Porque la verdad: Ninguna de las dos quería irse. Tampoco que acabase.

— x —

A Luisita le gustaba el orden y por eso, ese terrible caos que siempre solía tener detrás, la sacaba de los nervios. Era como andar con un millón de cosas en las manos y tener que preocuparse por todas tan de golpe que, en cualquier momento, algo se iba a caer al suelo y se iba a acabar rompiendo. Pero aquella noche sentía calma. Respirar. Podía hacerlo lenta y profundamente mientras que sus pupilas perseguían a Amelia hasta que esta se perdió al final de la calle. Y aún cuando desapareció, siguió sintiéndolo: Ese rubor en sus mejillas acompañado con una irremediable necesidad de sonreír como un tonta. 

— Caramba, por fin, Luisi—. Ni si quiera el sonido los tacones de su hermana contra la losa de la entrada consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos. Solo se vio interceptada cuando la tuvo de frente, y le dio un vuelco al corazón, porque aunque no estuviese haciendo nada, sentía que la acababan de pillar con las manos en la masa. Y es que a ella, tantas mentiras la iban a volver loca, especialmente si se trataba de su hermana María, que la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente cuándo no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Vamos, por no decir, que ni si quiera se había creído lo del vasco, osea, Miguel, y que seguía indagando a ver si se encontraba a un chico que era de todo menos su tipo, — especialmente, si lo que buscaba, era un hombre—.

— Pero... ¡P-pero María! —exclamó, saliendo del paso. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, no... ¿No tendrías que estar en casa?, ¿Con tu marido?

María suspiró. — Pues no, hija, que mamá me ha llamado para que la ayudase con los pequeños, ya que tú estabas por ahí con Amelia. 

— ¿Y papá? — Frunció el ceño la menor.

— ¿Papá?, pues cariño, resulta que están todos malos, bueno, todos, menos mamá—explicó— Que yo no sé cómo lo hace, ¿Eh?, ni que fuese wonder woman o algo...

— ¿Wonder woman?, ¿Qué sabes tú de wonderwoman?, pero cómo va a ser mamá wonder woman, ¿Eh?, si wonder woman no existe maría, ¡No existe! — pánico. Sentía pánico. ¿Acaso había escuchado su conversación con Amelia?, porque Amelia la había llamado justamente así y eso, definitivamente, no podía ser una casualidad.

— Uy, hija, que es una forma de hablar... — Se quejó María. Ya estaba otra vez: No sabía si estaba hablando con su hermana o con un clon. Porque aquello no era normal. Bueno, y lo que tampoco era normal, eran los labios que le traía. — Virgen santísima, Luisi... ¿Y esos morros?, ¿Que parece que te han resfregao con una piedra pómez?

Y Luisita se tapó los labios lo más rápido que pudo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. ¿Lo peor?, Amelia llevaba pintalabios rojo. Un rojo intenso que, seguramente, ahora estaba por toda su cara.

— A ver, a ver...— María se acercó a ella de forma suspicaz, con picardía, sobretodo, porque aún no se había dado cuenta de que era carmín. Y no de cualquiera: carmín qué Amelia había tatuado sobre sus labios con un beso de todo menos inocente. — ¡Luisi, caramba!, que tú a mí no me engañas, eh—dijo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

— ¡María!, ¡Que no es nada! — Trató de escapar, pero la mayor era más rápida y la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese subir el primer escalón. Y ahí estaba: La prueba del delito ante sus ojos. Solamente, que no era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Luisi...? — Fue lo único que pudo decir. — ¿Por qué tienes pintalabios?, si tú no te los habías pintado...

— Bueno, es que Amelia me ha dejado el suyo y...—murmuró por lo bajini. Y María lo supo entonces: Su hermana la estaba mintiendo. O lo que era mejor dicho: Le estaba ocultando la verdad. Y algo le decía, que hoy no era la primera vez. María no era estúpida, y si tenía que atar cabos, podría sacar una conclusión acertada en cuestión de minutos. Pero no lo hizo, porque de primeras, le resultó casi imposible creérselo.

— Bueno, eso de dejado... yo diría que te lo ha pasado con la boca...—señaló, poniendo los brazos en jarra. La rubia no pudo responder. Y ante el silencio, se encontraba la verdad. No se trataba de un chico con piercings y un millón de tatuajes, sino de una profesora de zumba con el pelo rizadoque había embelesado a su hermana hasta el punto de llevársela a la locura.

Pero entonces vio como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas. Y miedo. El mismo que había visto en Gonzalo la noche que se confesó de su mayor pecado. A la morena se le encogió el pecho, otra vez. Pero esta vez no era un amigo por el que sufría. Sino su hermana. Y sufría porque la menor había vivido todo aquello en silencio, a saber cuánto tiempo, y ella no había estado ahí para ayudarla.

— No se lo digas a papá y a mamá, por favor...— Murmuró. Una lágrima se desbordó de su mirada, como se desborda la verdad cuando sale a la luz. María no supo muy bien qué decir. Pero sí supo que su hermana necesitaba un abrazo, y por eso, envolvió el cuerpo de la menor con el suyo.

— No le voy a decir nada, Luisi.— Le prometio. — Pero... ¿Sabes?, esto no es nada malo, cariño... ni nada de lo que tengas qué avergonzarte.

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, Luisita sintió una bala atravesar su pecho. Porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como aquello. La primera vez que veía la luz entre tanta niebla. O la primera vez que se sentía en casa consigo misma. Y es que, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la lucha interna que siempre había tenido: Bajo una verdad que no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos porque, ni si quiera ella misma, estaba segura de estar haciendo algo bien.


	11. brócoli

**once**

_brócoli_

Luisita estaba acostumbrada al caos. Su vida se resumía en eso: En perder la cabeza dentro del huracán y aprender a respirar entre la vorágine. El bar siempre había sido su segunda casa, pero si hay que hablar de la primera, las cosas podían ponerse peor. Pero, de hecho, y siendo muy sincera: le gustaba, y si alguna vez se había quedado sola, lo había echado hasta de menos.

Si había aprendido algo en sus veinticuatro años de vida era a tener ocho sentidos puestos a todas horas. Y eso lo cogía de su madre, porque hasta ella misma, era una soldado más en aquella batalla campal que acogía su casa de lunes a domingo. Sin embargo, por mucho que pasasen los años, sus hermanos siempre acabarían sacándola de quicio. Y viviría con su orden, relativamente hablando, dentro de ese caos que construían los pequeños.

— ¡Catalina!, ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! — Sus botas resonaron al compás de las de su hermana en el salón de los Gómez. Si algo tenían en común los ocho, era esa aberración por el brócoli que solía dejar Manolita los miércoles, y aunque ella misma había sido protagonista de esa huída, ahora entendía el quicio de su madre cuando berreaba ante la simple idea de tener que llevárselo a la boca. Con Manolín y Marisol había sido más sencillo, pero con los pequeños se sentía como la peor villana de todos los tiempos. Casi con una dictadura en un régimen que era una república. 

Y por eso se vio a si misma, persiguiendo a su hermana por aquellos escasos metros cuadrados con un tenedor y la cara llena de harina, por las mejillas y la frente, pero sobretodo la nariz, después de ese intento de bizcocho que ahora yacía en el horno. Pero aunque la casa se sumergía en un suave olor a chocolate, ella era incapaz de pensar en eso, menos, cuando su hermana estaba sobre el sofá, con los zapatos puestos, mientras que daba saltos regodeándose de una victoria infantil que a ella estaba a punto de sacarla de sus casillas.

— ¿Sabes lo que me decía a mí papá cuando no me comía las verduras?, ¡Que se me iba a caer el pelo! — La amenazó, apuntándola con el tenedor—. ¡Así que baja aquí ahora mismo si no quieres quedarte calva!

Pero las amenazas no sirven de mucho cuando ya empiezas a intuir que los reyes son los padres y que los ratones no coleccionan dientes. Por eso, la menor le sacó la lengua, y Luisita, que sentía que le empezaba a arder la sangre, respiró hondo para controlar su temperamento.

— ¡Cómetelo tú! —exclamó la niña. Ella. Ella que ya se comía sus verduras y legumbres sin rechistar, tenía que comerse lo único (Entre tantas cosas), que odiaba en este mundo. Luisita arrugó la nariz. La verdad, tenía una pinta horrible, pero seguramente, cuando Manolita acudiese y se diese cuenta de que apenas habían comido bocado, la que se la iba a cargar iba a ser justamente ella.

Pero ambas hermanas fueron salvadas por la campana. O mejor dicho, unos cuantos golpes que hicieron que Luisita desviase su atención hacía la puerta. ¡Verás cuando se enterase su madre de que Marcelino no había arreglado el timbre!

— Tú, bájate de ahí. — Le ordenó a la menor, la cual, a sabiendas de que se le había acabado el juego, se sentó en el sofá de brazos cruzados. Una vez su casa dejó de parecer una leonera, Luisita se apresuró a la puerta:

— ¡Voooy! —exclamó, sin preocuparse por su aspecto, entre otras cosas, o porque aun llevaba un tenedor con un trozo de brócoli en las manos. Pero todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando abrió la puerta. Entonces el corazón le dio un brinco y se le atoró casi en la garganta.

— ¡A-Amelia! —recitó su nombre algo confusa. No la esperaba, especialmente porque hoy había tenido que saltarse la clase y no la había visto en todo el día. Pero iba igual de guapa que siempre, oliendo a gel lavanda y ropa cómoda, de calle, como ya se había acostumbrado a verla—. No te esperaba...

— No molesto, ¿No? —preguntó, alzando una ceja al ver a la rubia en dichas condiciones.

— No, no... qué va...—respondió rápidamente, haciéndose a un lado para que pasase—. Pasa.

Amelia entró, con una pequeña sonrisa, porque la rubia estaba de los nervios y terriblemente adorable con ese puntito de harina en la nariz.

— Siento si interrumpo, Luisita. — Se disculpó la morena al ver el panorama—. Quería pasarme a verte, que esta mañana pues, como no te he visto... te he echado de menos. —admitió, ladeando la cabeza. Y Luisita sintió que se derretía, pero tuvo que contenerse para besarla porque la pobre Catalina ya había tenido suficientes sustos aquella mañana.

— Jolín, Amelia, yo también—suspiró—. Pero ya me ves, he tenido que quedarme con estos diablos.— Tanto Catalina como Ciriaco dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, dándose por aludidos.

— Ya me lo ha dicho tu hermana—rió la de rizos. Y esta vez sí aprovechó para acercarse a ella y pasarle el dedo por la nariz donde se había manchado. Luisita arrugó el gesto, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza, porque ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba hecha un desastre.

— Perdona, Amelia, estoy...— Dejó caer los brazos, resignada, porque no podía hacer mucho consigo misma.

— Guapísima, cariño, estás guapísima. — Le aseguró Amelia mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada y esta vez le colocaba el pelo. — Aunque me da miedo eso de que me apuntes con un tenedor, eh. Yo que tú bajaría el arma.

Esta vez fue la risa de Catalina la que irrumpió el momento. Luisita casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí, y sobre todo, que su hermana tenía que terminar de comer antes de que llegase su madre. Por eso la encuadriñó con la mirada, con esos ojos que la rubia ponía cuando estaba enfadada: Y lejos de asustarse, Amelia la miró con curiosidad, porque poco a poco se estaba aprendiendo cada pequeño detalle de la rubia. Y poco a poco, construía su anatomía por puntos en su mente. Era casi un instinto, pero a veces, cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, pensaba en la forma que Luisita tenía de hablar cuando se ponía nerviosa; como arrugaba la nariz o como se echaba a reír de forma escandalosa cuando decía una tontería.

— Pues esto, se lo tiene que comer esta señorita de aquí, ¿Sabes la tarde que me está dando?, yo no puedo más, eh. No puedo más. — Se quejó Luisita, casi desesperada.

— ¿Eso? — Amelia señaló el pedazo de brócoli con la mirada—. ¿El brócoli?

— ¡Es que no me gusta! —gruñó Catalina desde el sofá.

— Eso, hermana, que está asqueroso. — Manolín entró en el salón casi sin darse cuenta de que había visita. Pero entonces lo hizo. Entonces la vio. A la chica con la que hablaba su hermana, y que era, probablemente, la mujer más guapa que había visto en su vida. Entonces se quedó sin habla. Y supo, por primera vez, qué era eso que se sentía por una mujer cuando uno ya va teniendo una edad. Obviamente no iba a decirlo en voz alta, porque él ya había dejado de ser Manolín: Ahora era Manuel, un hombre hecho y derecho.

— ¿El brócoli?, pues a mí me encanta—intervino Amelia, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia de soslayo.

— A ver, asqueroso, asqueroso... pues tampoco, eh—reculó rápidamente el chico. Luisita alzó una ceja: ¡Menuda batalla había tenido para que ahora le viniese con esas! — Soy Manuel. — Se presentó el chico, con aires de grandeza.

— Amelia—respondió la morena divertida mientras miraba a la rubia. Vale, ahí, Luisita, empezó a confundirse sobre si le gustaba o no la idea de que su hermano se llevase mucho con Amelia. Porque le conocía, y nunca, nunca, sabía por dónde le iba a salir.

— Pues Amelia, ¿Has comido?, porque mi madre hace un brócoli que flipas. Vamos, que te puedes unir si quieres.

Luisita tosió nerviosa.

— Si Amelia se queda yo quiero comer con ella—. Esta vez fue su hermana pequeña la que intervino. Ciriaco, desde el otro punto de la sala, asintió convencido. Manolín sonrió con suspicacia. Si es que, si algo había sacado de su padre, era la labia con las mujeres. Ni una se le resistía.

— Ah, con Amelia sí, eh. — En otra situación la rubia se pondría un poco celosa, pero todo fuese por terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Por eso, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pues no se hable más, ¿No?— Aún así, Amelia miró a Luisita buscando aprobación. Esta simplemente asintió, ante lo cual, Manolín dejó salir un gesto de victoria.

— Oye, hermana, ¿No huele raro?

— ¿Ya estamos otra vez con el brócoli?, ¡Que huele así!, ¡De siempre!

— No, no, Luisita— Amelia agarró del brazo a la rubia. El chico tenía razón. Olía raro. Olía a quemado. — Huele a...

— Chamusquina—intervino Ciriaco, arrugando la nariz. Y entonces humo. Mucho humo de la cocina.

— ¡El bizcocho! —gritó la rubia, corriendo hacia la cocina seguida por la tropa.

* * *

— Creo que a mi hermano le gustas. — Soltó Luisita, con cierto rintintín mientras terminaba de ventilar la cocina. Por fin, silencio. Manolín y Marisol se habían ido a clase de tarde, y por otro lado, Benigna le había robado a los más pequeños a base de un gran helado de chocolate. No habían sido difíciles de convencer, aunque el mayor, le había hecho prometer a Amelia que volvería a pasarse por allí otro día. Muchos días. Y se había puesto colorado cuando la profesora había dejado un beso en su mejilla antes de que la puerta se cerrase, pero Luisita lo había visto y, si era sincera, no le había gustado un pelo. Por eso, después de darle muchas vueltas, se había decidido a soltárselo. Así, de una.

— ¿A tu hermano? — Amelia no pudo evitar echarse a reír. — ¡Pero qué dices, Luisita!

— A ver, que tampoco le culpo eh, pero Amelia, ¿Tú no le has visto?, ¡Estaba todo el rato fardando y te seguía como un perrito faldero!, ¡Vamos!, poco más y me echa de mi propia casa.

La carcajada de la morena se hizo más audible cuando Luisita terminó de quejarse. No iba a mentir: Se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco era la primera ni la última vez que un adolescente la miraba de forma platónica. Más que nada, a ella le parecía gracioso.

— Eres una exagerada, Luisita—negó. La rubia rodó los ojos y, indignada, se abrió paso hacia su habitación, ignorando totalmente a la de rizos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese cruzar el umbral, la mayor la paró, agarrándola del brazo y haciéndola girar: — Pero, ¿Sabes...?, a mí solamente me gusta una Gómez—sentenció, mirándola con esos ojos que le hacían imposible, pero super imposible, enfadarse con ella.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Una?, pues ya me dirás tú cuál, porque somos muchas—dijo, escapándose de su agarre y adentrándose en su habitación.

— Pues... una así rubia, guapísima, adorable... y muy buena bailarina, eh. Hay que admitirlo.

Luisita no la miró, pero tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar sonreír. Amelia sabía siempre qué debía decirle para que le ardiesen las mejillas. Entonces la notó detrás. Y también notó sus manos sobre sus hombros, suaves y delicadas. Sus dedos casi no llegaban a tocarla, pero aún así, se estremeció. Y no pudo evitar girarse.

— Muy buena bailarina, ¿No? —preguntó Luisita, con picardía.

— Muy buena—remarcó Amelia.

— Y... ¿Esa Gómez puede invitarte a cenar hoy?

— Depende. ¿A solas?

— Totalmente a solas. — Le aseguró. Dios la librase de repetir lo de la última vez.

— Entonces, acepto.

Luisita dejó escapar una pequeña risita, y Amelia no pudo evitar besarla. Fugaz, la rubia no lo vio venir, pero sonrió como una idiota cuando la morena se separó.

— Pues... esta Gómez te recoge hoy a... ¿Las ocho y media? —preguntó la rubia, mirando el reloj.

Pero Amelia no respondió. Porque se le olvidaron las palabras ante un mayor impulso. Necesitó, contra todo pronóstico, unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Esta vez de forma lánguida, entrelazando su respiración con la propia y, en algún momento, su lengua con la suya. No fue suficiente. Volvió a besarla. En silencio, por fin solas. Sin miedo. Sin interrupciones. Solo cuatro paredes guardando su secreto. Y el silencio. Solo roto por la colisión de sus labios junto esa forma que tenía la morena de sonreír en estos. Pero no podía evitarlo: Con ella actuaba por instintos. Y por primarios se movían sus manos bajo la cadera de la menor.

Luisita jadeó en aquel beso. Porque nunca se había sentido así. Y nunca había necesitado algo tanto. Algo que ya tenía. Pero quería más, muchísimo más. Y eso la asustaba. La hacía temblar de lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón en aquellos instantes. Probablemente, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa.

Y necesito aire.

— Amelia...

— ¿Hm? — Amelia se paró a medio camino. Ese que separaba la distancia de sus labios a los propios. Y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las pupilas de la rubia.

— Yo... — Pero lo visual duró poco tiempo. La menor bajó la mirada a sus pies y Amelia construyó una distancia prudente entre ambas. Tal vez la cosa había sobrepasado una línea que aún no debían cruzar.

— Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

Luisita rio nerviosa. Y aunque levantó la mirada, no la dirigió directamente a la mayor.

— Amelia es que yo... pues...

Entonces la de rizos supo por donde iban los tiros. La miró con ternura y cogió su mano. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que las palabras sobraban en aquellos instantes y que debía ser Luisita la que se lo dijese.

— Que nunca... con nadie... y...

— Luisita, cariño. — Amelia la interrumpió, negando levemente—. No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras, lo sabes, ¿No?

— Si es que no es que no quiera, pero yo no sé... — La rubia bufó. Vergüenza. Sentía vergüenza. Era una pánfila. Su hermano tenía razón, en temas de amores, era más torpe que Sebas. Y eso era hablar de más. Pero Amelia le imponía. Y le imponía muchísimo. Por lo que sabía que, por mucho que lo intentase, jamás estaría a la altura.

— Y no pasa nada, Luisita. Nadie nace sabiendo. Y... con cada persona es distinto, ¿Sabes?, podemos aprender juntas. — Aprender. Juntas. Luisita sonrió como una niña pequeña. Eso sí que sonaba mejor. Aunque no la tranquilizó del todo. Seguía sintiendo el corazón demasiado acelerado. Tanto, que necesitó sentarse en la cama durante unos segundos:

— ¿Puedo? — Amelia le pidió sentarse a su lado. Y tras el gesto de cabeza de Luisi, lo hizo. Puso su mano sobre su muslo y dejó que la menor se hiciese cargo de entrelazar sus dedos:

— Poco a poco, ¿Vale? —le prometió.

— Poco a poco.


	12. cicatrices

**doce.**

_cicatrices_

— ¡Que sí, Amelia!, ¡Mira bien! — Y vaya si estaba mirando bien. Amelia analizaba la barbilla de la rubia con sus mejores ojos, pero por mucho que agudizaba sus pupilas, era incapaz de distinguir cosa alguna.

— Que no, Luisita, que te prometo que no puedo ver nada—insistió la profesora de nuevo—. Pero vamos, que te creo. — Le aseguró—. Si solo tengo que imaginarte con dos coletitas y un vestidito rosa correteando por esta plaza. 

— A buena hora te enseñé yo el álbum, ¿Eh? —negó la rubia, escondiendo la vergüenza.

— Anda, boba. — Amelia hizo aspavientos, restándole importancia—. ¡Si eras monísima, Luisita!

— Ah, ¿Era? — Luisita alzó una ceja y la encuadriñó con la mirada. Amelia sabía perfectamente lo que quería oír, y aunque a Luisita le gustaba ponerla entre la espada y la pared, había aprendido bien cómo salir de esos apuros.

— Eres, cariño, eres.

— Ah, ya me pensaba yo...

El golpe de un café rompió la serenidad que se incrustaba en las pupilas de la morena. Pero no se llevó la complicidad con la que siguió mirándola la rubia, casi sin darse cuenta, de que era su abuelo el que las observaba estático; en su hábitat más natural: Una camisa de cuadros, un delantal manchado de aceite y una bandeja algo malograda por el tiempo pero que aún seguía cumpliendo perfectamente su función.

— A este invita la casa, charrita—dijo de forma avispada. A Pelayo el picaba la nariz. Llevaba ya un rato observando a su nieta desde la barra, especialmente, porque poco había que hacer allí a aquellas horas. Y no había que ser muy tonto para darse cuenta de que la forma en la que se miraban esas dos no era algo especialmente natural entre amigas.

— ¡Abuelo!, ¿Se acuerda de cuando me caí con la bici? —interceptó la rubia cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que su abuelo, tal vez, estaba pensando demasiado.

— ¿Ahí?, ¿Justo en esa esquina? —Ambas siguieron la dirección de los ojos del mayor. Amelia le miró divertida, y, en cierto modo, interesada.

— ¿No ve usted la cicatriz? — Y alzó la barbilla, dejando ver justo ese sitio donde habían caído esos tres puntos después de uno de esos tortazos de los que habla tu familia hasta en tu boda.

— Tú ya no tienes cicatrices, Luisita, pero sí que fue un buen tortazo, sí... tenías que ver cómo lloraba... ¡Menudo desconsuelo! — Amelia podía imaginárselo. De hecho, podía imaginarse a esa niña en cada rincón de ese lugar. La plaza hablaba la mirases por donde la mirases, pero nunca, revelaba esos secretos que habían quedado para los límites del tiempo.

— Pero después de eso, aprendí a montar en bici—intervino la rubia.

— Y no había quien la pillase. Tenía a sus padres locos... todo el día de arriba a abajo, más rápida que un rayo.

— Si es que yo iba pa' ciclista, Amelia.

— ¿Para ciclista? — La voz de María se unió al pequeño círculo que habían creado entre los tres, su hermana se dejó caer en la silla, derrotada, y en silencio, Luisita torció los labios. Ahí ya había más gente de la que le gustaría. Aunque tampoco se quejó: Amelia sonreía de forma infantil, casi ilusionada. Si alguien se lo podía pasar bien con sus gamberradas, pues oye, después de una y mil broncas, tampoco iba a quejarse. — Tú para lo que ibas era para un reformatorio. O algo peor.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó la rubia.

— Anda, ¿Tan mala eras, Luisita? — Y aunque se lo preguntó a la rubia directamente, no fue ella la que respondió. Porque al parecer, en aquellos casos, ella no tenía ni voz ni voto.

— Mala no, pero, ¿Difícil?, un rato—contestó la morena—. Abuelo, ¿Me pone un café?, estoy muerta.

Y entonces fueron tres. Tres y tres cafés sobre la mesa de metal. Uno a medias y los otros dos, aún humeantes sobre la superficie.

— Ah, Luisi, ¿Te importa irte al King's?, Miguel se ha tenido que ir y...

— ¿Está Gustavo solo? —saltó la rubia horrorizada—. No lo digas dos veces, ¡Voy volando!, ¡No vaya a ser que se queme el local!

Y fueron dos.

— Qué dramática es... —negó la mayor, mirando a Amelia. Y esta vez, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Pícara. Con intenciones. La de rizos no supo muy bien ubicarse hasta que los ojos de María hablaron de más.

Pero Luisita no la había avisado, y por ello, iba a matarla. ¿Para esas cosas?, ella no estaba preparada ni de lejos. Es más, le daba algo de pánico.

— Amelia, Amelia, Amelia... —empezó la actriz. Pero Amelia se había bebido el café de una y se había levantado de la mesa lo más rápido que había podido.

— Uy, María, ¡No sabes la de cosas que tengo que hacer!, ¡Tengo una prisa! —exclamó, dejando un par de pesetas en la mesa y cogiendo su chaqueta casi sin mirar si era la propia.

— ¿Ahora? — María miró su reloj confusa.

Y sí, era ahora, justo ahora, porque casi sin despedirse, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero es que a Amelia la familia nunca se le había dado bien. Y eso es algo que, en cierto modo y de forma un tanto irónica, llevaba en la sangre desde el primer día que formuló palabra.

* * *

Si algo le había enseñado su madre era que a golpes no se solucionaban las cosas, pero ella misma admitía que era igual de terca que su padre, por lo que mientras que la música caía en diferido, entre cortes y parones, Luisita estrellaba su puño contra la superficie, como si esta, tuviese la culpa de todos sus males.

— ¡Que funciones! — Uno, dos, tres. El silencio se hizo con el lugar. Ni si quiera una conversación. Eran las cinco y el local estaba vacío. La radio se había roto, —o tal vez se la había acabado cargando ella misma—, pero la versión oficial, era totalmente distinta.

— Perdona. — Otro golpe. Una voz. El sonido de una antena que a duras penas era capaz de coger señal.

— ¿Disculpa? — Silencio.

— Oye...

— ¡¿No ve que estoy ocupada?! — Y con la rabia entre sus manos, Luisita se giró para encarar a aquella voz, esa que no salía de ningún programa y que ya empezaba a fastidiarla. Justo en su cuello, como un mosquito que ha decidido dar un poco por culo. ¿A quién se le ocurría interrumpir cuando la rubia estaba en pleno éxtasis de enfado?, simplemente, un miserable.

— Ya... ya lo veo. Pero... ¿Podría ayudarme?, por favor. — Y vio la desesperación en su mirada. No pudo ignorarla, —eso lo sacaba de su madre—, y junto con un suspiro tedioso, Luisita dejó la radio para pararse a mirar al hombre que descansaba tras la barra, casi estático.

Era alto, algo mayor que ella, pero joven. Sus ojos azules le recordaban a algo. O tal vez a alguien. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de reconocerlo. Tenía el pelo bien peinado y estaba enfundado en un traje hecho a medida.

Luisita diría que era de buena familia. Pero no formaba parte del linaje de los de la Vega, de eso estaba segura. A todos los tenía calados y ese ni si quiera tenía la malicia de Ascensión en su mirada. Tampoco irritaba sus pupilas al mirarle. Al menos, por ahora.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó tras unos segundos de cortesía.

— Acabo de llegar al barrio y...

— Si quiere un tour este no es su sitio, eh. Aquí como mucho una copita de whisky, eso sí.

A pesar de su bordería, el chico dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Pero negó, no era alcohol lo que iba buscando, aunque tal vez, lo necesitaría.

— No es por eso. Estoy buscando a alguien. Sé que vive aquí, pero... —chasqueó la lengua—. No sé exactamente dónde.

— ¿Y a quién busca? — Se interesó la rubia—. Que esto es Madrid, eh, pero aquí en la plaza nos conocemos todos...

— ¿Amelia Ledesma?, ¿La conoce?

Amelia. ¿Amelia su Amelia?

Luisita tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eh... ¿Quién la busca? —logró articular, un tanto confundida. Su cabeza iba rápido, y cuando metía el turbo, le era un poco difícil formular palabra. O al menos, algo coherente

— Un viejo amigo, supongo—dijo él. Pero Luisita no se quedó más tranquila.

— Pues no puedo facilitarle su dirección, pero... tiene un gimnasio en la calle paralela: El neón, se llama. Tal vez, se la encuentre allí—respondió de forma inocente.

Y sin un adiós o mediar más conversación, Luisita volvió a quedarse sola. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Una sensación algo extraña, la acompañó un rato más.

Lo hizo también cuando cayó la noche y el último cliente se despidió del bar. La rubia estaba agotada. Solamente quería quitarse los zapatos y llegar a casa: tumbarse en el sofá y comerse una buena ración de patatas a la riojana. De esas que habían sobrado aquella mediodía, porque estaba segurísima de que la cena, ya se la habría zampado Manolín hasta ponerse morado.

Por lo que, sacando esa idea de su cabeza, cerró con llave y se apresuró hacia su casa, con un escalofrío en el cuerpo a medida que sus pasos se hacían camino por el barrio. No le gustaba lo más mínimo caminar sola de noche.

— ¡Luisita! —escuchó unos pasos golpear con fuerza sobre el arcén. La rubia se paró de golpe y del susto. Con la cara pálida, observó como esa silueta se acercaba a ella con prisas.

— ¿Amelia?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —respiró entonces cuando la vio, jadeante y con la respiración acelerada.

— Pues venía a ver si te pillaba a la salida del King's, aunque veo que llego tarde, ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Luisita descubrió que le gustaba mucho la idea de que Amelia fuese a buscarla al trabajo. Especialmente si era a esas horas y le venía con planes. Se le olvidó por completo ese sentimiento moribundo con el que había cerrado el King’s, especialmente cuando sus pupilas advirtieron el color rojo de sus labios, que se camuflaba entre el azabache de sus rizos y la noche.

— ¿Tomar algo?, ¿Ahora?, Osea... tú y yo, ¿Solas? — Con los nervios atragantados en la garganta, fue capaz de formular aquellas palabras. Pero entonces lo recordó. Recordó la incertidumbre que la había estado siguiendo aquella tarde, y no pudo evitar preguntar: — ¡Oye!, tengo... que preguntarte algo.

— ¿A mí? —inquirió sorprendida.

Luisita asintió. — A ver, que es una tontería, pero... ¿Quién era el señor que te iba buscando hoy?, ¿Te encontró?

Pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Amelia se puso tensa. De golpe, de sopetón.

— ¿Señor?, ¿Qué señor, Luisita? —preguntó algo inquieta.

— Pues no sé, uno que decía que era un: "viejo amigo tuyo" —parafraseó, cruzándose de brazos. A Luisita, tanto secretismo, empezaba a no gustarle lo más mínimo.

— ¿Viejo amigo?, ¿Cómo era este señor, Luisita? —Las palabras de la morena habían perdido algo. Eran planas, casi sobrias. Luisita se sintió pequeñita ante esa seriedad que imponía la mayor. Y supo que había algo que se escapaba de su alcance, algo que había hecho que el entrecejo de la de rizos se frunciese. Estaba a la defensiva, incluso con ella, que no tenía culpa.

— Pues no sé, Amelia, un señor que vino buscándote esta tarde... Era alto...guapo, eso sí. De ojos azules, con el pelo rizado... bueno, y llevaba traje. — La escuchó respirar. Luisita vio como los nudillos de Amelia perdían color mientras que cerraba sus ojos y apretaba los dientes. No había que ser muy listo para saber que allí estaba pasando algo.

— ¿Y por casualidad no llevaba una corbata azul con rayas?

Luisita hizo memoria. Pero en aquellos instantes, no iba especialmente puesta: — Pues Amelia, yo la verdad... puede ser, no sé, solo me acuerdo de que llevaba un traje gris.

— Un traje gris...—murmuró. El maldito traje gris. — ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Amelia trató de mantenerse serena, aunque por dentro, estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

— Yo que sé, que fuese a buscarte al Neón— Se encogió de hombros—. Pero, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Sabes a quién me refiero?

Amelia negó mientras respiraba con fuerza. Ambas sabían que aquella era la respuesta más contradictoria que podía darle.

— Luisita, ¿Te importa si dejamos lo de la copa para otro día?, tengo... tengo que irme.

— ¿Para otro día?, ¡Amelia!

Y otra vez se fue con prisas. Pero esta vez, huía de verdad. Aquella noche se le iba a hacer larga, especialmente, si quería coger el último tren que salía de Madrid antes de que cerrase la estación. Y aunque le dolió, ignoró la voz de la rubia resonando en su cabeza. Era incapaz de pensar en ella. O mejor dicho, era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Si sus sospechas se confirmaban, debería volver al bucle en el que llevaba viviendo ya demasiado tiempo sin mirar atrás. Y esta vez, le iba a doler.


End file.
